


Kurt Dursley Hummel

by Marsetta



Series: Kurt Dursley Hummel, and Spin Offs. [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blaine feels bad about what he did, Confused Kurt, David gets raped, Doesn't focus on Rape, Dudley has a crush on David, Dudley is gay, Enough about Blaine!, F/F, F/M, Harry is NOT related to Kurt in anyway, I just wanted to write it that way, Jealous Blaine, Kurt is Bi, Kurt is a Dursley, Kurt is five years older them Harry and co., Kurt is sad, Kurt's dad dies, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More tags later if I can remember more, Morgana Kissed Kurt, Multi, Not Blaine Friendly, Ron gets stuck in the middle a lot thanks to them, Sarah and Ginny make an unholy team, Sarah is Puck's sister, Sarah is a Slytherin, Sarah is a witch, This fic is very long, Though I don't mean to make him too OOC, it is a major thingamajig that Kurt helps David with, though it isn't shown in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's dad died in Grilled Cheesus and Kurt was sent to live with his mom's brother and his family. Read as Kurt guides his friends from Europe and how he becomes an older brother figure to his younger cousins. Basic warnings, Slash, Language and such and such. NOT Kurt/Puck or Kurt/David slash. New! Chapter 14 Rape... Yep. Be Warned! nothing graphic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to transfer, or copy, all my stories. So this is the first of many that I have on Fanfiction that I will be putting on here. 
> 
> Quick announcement, please don't ignore it... You know, if you have the time, it is actually really long...
> 
> So, someone sent me a review saying that they were confused about the pairings...
> 
> Not Kurt/Puck and not Kurt/David are 100% David/Blaine will happen, Puck is straight, Harry is paired with Puck's sister, Ron/Kurt WILL be the end game, but that won't be for awhile, Hermione is open so if someone has a suggestion feel free to suggest, other characters are open for suggestions, Rachel/Finn is end game though they aren't a main pairing, Um... Please feel free(The need is making you NEED TO TELL MEEEE!) to suggest pairings that you want to see.
> 
> Kurt is Bi in this, Harry, Puck and Hermione are straight, Dudley, Blaine and David Karofsky are Gay. Any other characters are open for discussion.
> 
> Any other characters from other fandoms are welcome, I can fit them in one way or other, I am adding Smallville for sure, Kurt WILL be in a trio couple with two Smallville character.
> 
> Any other fandom, when I write them in, will get a spin-off of this fandom, I am already planning on writing the Smallville spin-off and as soon as it comes up I will post it.
> 
> Any suggestions for character and how they could fit in would help greatly. I plan on KDH to be a LONG fiction, No immediate romances, I find those to be boring, they need back stories, you know, how they began, where they are going, how they end, you know a story, so if you want immediate romance then please leave. I will be posting this in the next chapter I post, chapter 12 I believe, as well so you won't have to read it again on that one, It will be in italics as well.
> 
> Not all characters have to be romantically involved with the characters in this fiction, they can just be friends. Remember that these characters can also be in America or anywhere really, I plan on Kurt taking an around the world tour thingy before he settles down with Ronnie. American characters can also be friends with the Glee cast, I have yet to do an Omake for them, but I want to. \
> 
> Characters can also attend Hogwarts so that isn't a problem, like if someone wanted to see... Sailor moon or something like that, they can meet Usagi as a third year Hufflepuff who accidently ran into Harry and His friends or something, their involement could grow or it could just be a random person who photo bombed the story... Did that make sense? Should I just stop talking? Okay I will let you go now, but please consider this, I would love to see other characters in this.
> 
> Mars 
> 
> I do not own Glee or HP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is an idea I had awhile ago. I hope it pans out.  
> Mars

Kurt Hummel was in tears. He stood next to his fathers bed as the heart monitors flat-lined.

Kurt wasn't sure what happened next, it was a rush of white, blue and light green.

He was pushed out of the room as the doctors did everything they could to help Burt.

* * *

 

Kurt Hummel. 16. Orphan.

* * *

 

Kurt had already packed his bags. He was to go live with his mom's brother, Vernon Dursley. He had one more day of school before he left to England.

* * *

 

Kurt walked through the school in a numb haze. He walked past student after student, some giving condolences and others ignoring him altogether. "Kurt!" Rachel Berry called from the other side of the hall. Kurt turned to see her waving frantically. "We need you in the choir room." Rachel said when Kurt walked over.

"Way to be subtle." Kurt told her. She turned red before scurrying to the choir room, Kurt at her heels.

Kurt was ushered into the room and sat in a solitary chair. He watched as Brittney began to sing.

The whole club sang Avril Lavigne's Wish You Were Here.

Kurt felt like he was going to cry again, so he ran out of the room. No one followed him, they were too busy trying not to cry themselves.

Kurt ran to the locker rooms, no one should have been there this late in the day.

David Karofsky must not have gotten the memo and was in the room cleaning out his locker, he could swear that someone put their socks in it, it stank so bad. He just finished getting rid of the smell when a small blur rushed past him and further into the room.

He decided to follow the sobbing sounds. What he found was Kurt Hummel curled into a ball on the floor up against the lockers.

"Kurt?" He asked, he cursed himself internally for using Kurt's first name. Kurt looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. He didn't think Kurt recognized him, Kurt didn't move.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked as he knelt down next to the shaking boy. Kurt flung himself at the taller teen. He cried into Dave's shirt.

"I don't want to leave." Kurt sobbed out. "I want my dad. I want to stay, I don't want to leave." Kurt kept repeating these words over and over again as Dave rubbed circles into Kurt's back.

David waited till Kurt's sobbing and ranting quieted before he lifted Kurt's face and stared him straight in the eyes. "You might be leaving, but you will never be alone. You have glee club. All your friends are there for you, I am here for you." And with that, he kissed Kurt.

* * *

 

Kurt stood next to the car, Carol is taking him to the airport now.

Even though Kurt was leaving he knew that he would never forget his friends, new and old.

"You ready?" Carol asked as she unlocked the car. They had sent the rest of Kurt's things a few days ago.

Kurt nodded and stepped into the car. He set his backpack on his lap after buckling up. He looked out his window and saw his house, the last time he will see it for years.

As the buildings began to blur as the car got closer to the airport Kurt touched his lips and remembered Dave's kiss.

Dave had rushed out of the room shortly after he kissed Kurt. Later that day Kurt found a number taped to his locker. When he texted it, Dave answered. Kurt doesn't think he will ever get used to having David Karofsky's number.

* * *

 

Kurt had fallen asleep on the flight.

"Sir, the flight is over." A flight attendant said as she shook Kurt awake.

"Dad!" Kurt nearly screamed as he was awoken from his nightmare.

He apologized to the woman before gathering his backpack and leaving the plane.

When he got to the entrance of the airport he saw a large man holding a sign. ' **Hummel'** it said. Kurt fixed his backpack and walked over.

"Uncle Vernon?" Kurt asked as he got closer.

The man grunted. "Yes well lets get going." The man, Uncle Vernon, said in a British accent.

Kurt mused that he would be hearing the British accent everyday, seeing as he now lives in England. This train of thought depressed Kurt even more. He no longer lived in Ohio. That alone should have made him feel happy, but it did not.

It took them an hour to get to Vernon's house.

Kurt had kept silent the whole way.

When they got to the house, 4 Privet drive, Kurt noticed that it was a plain house, standing in a row of identical houses, if it wasn't for the numbers on the houses and the cars out front, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them.

"Your room is the first to the right after you go up the stairs. Your stuff is in it already, you can decorate it anyway you want." Vernon said as he unlocked the front door. "Your aunt is at the store, she should be back soon." Vernon told Kurt as he walked into the house.

Kurt nodded and went upstairs and noticed that there was only one open door, his. He entered and saw his boxes stacked next to the bed.

He jumped when Vernon laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Your parents were good people." He told Kurt as he gave him a sympathetic smile. "The rest of your stuff is in storage." He told Kurt before going into one of the closed rooms.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in the living room, Vernon and Petunia sat across from him on the couch.

"So you have a son?" Kurt asked them before taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"Yes, Dudley. He is a sweet boy. He is attending Smeltings this year." Petunia said.

"He's, what, 11?" Kurt asked setting his teacup down. Petunia nodded.

"I was told that you had two boys in your care." Kurt said. He noticed that both Petunia and Vernon went white.

"Yes well, He is going to St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys." Petunia said, making Kurt choke on his tea.

"He's a criminal?" Kurt asked incredulously. He quickly cleaned the tea off the table and thanked all he had that he didn't spill any on his clothes or the carpet.

"Yes well," Petunia said, clearly uncomfortable.

"How about you? How has your life been? We haven't heard from you or your family in years." Vernon said changing the subject.

Kurt looked down. "Mom died when I was nine, and then it was just my dad and me." Kurt said, holding back the tears he had thought he'd run out of.

"I'm sorry. My sister was an amazing person. I had always told her that she should have stayed here with us." Vernon said. Kurt just shook his head, lifting his eyes to meet his uncle's gaze. Kurt stayed silent as he glared. Vernon glared back with just as much intensity.

"Boys, please. Let's go out for dinner. We can talk more later." Petunia said as she stood up. The air had thickened considerably before both men turned away and got up. Vernon nodded before leading the way to the car.

* * *

Kurt had been in England for two weeks and today was his first day of school. It was brutal. He knew about American classes but he was behind on classes taught differently in Europe, like history and such. The day was long and time seemed to stretch. When he got back to the house, he was beat.

He entered the kitchen and saw his aunt standing over a turkey.

"Turkey for dinner?" Kurt asked. She nodded.

"You should start making healthier meals." Kurt said. The 'I don't think I could lose anymore people' went unsaid, but heard. Petunia turned away from the boy as she continued to prepare the bird. She decided that they needed more broccoli and less butter.

* * *

Kurt was in his room, he had painted it last week. The walls were now blue with a dark green carpet and dark blue curtains. His bed cover was dark green, just a shade lighter then the carpet.

He laid on his bed with his phone open. Puck had texted him at five. When Kurt did the math, he assumed that Puck texted him during his lunch break.

_Yo Fag. How you doing in the land of tweed?_

Kurt had laughed at the familiarity Puck gave him.

_Perfectly fine, Puckerman._

_Man you should have seen it! Finn and Rachel sang this song in glee today. It was totally wrong._

_Any song sung by those two is wrong._

_I mean like, they wore nun and priest clothes._

Kurt blinked. They did what? And he was just beginning to think Rachel wasn't heartless.

_Dude I gotta go. Lunch just ended. Puckzilla out!_

_Goodbye Puckerman. Kurt._

Kurt closed his phone only for it to buzz again.

_Hey Kurt._

Kurt was confused. David?

_ Hello? _

_Um... It's me, David Karofsky._

Ah. Dave. Kurt still felt embarrassed because of his breakdown.

_ Shouldn't you be getting to class? _

_I have a free period right now._

_Ah. So is there a reason you texted me?_

Kurt didn't mean to make it sound so rude, but he barely knew the guy.

_I need advice._

_What kind of advice?_

_I want to come out._

Kurt was stunned. Did he read that right? _I want to come out._ Yep he definitely read that right.

_How? Or is that what you are asking?_

_Um... if it's not too much to ask. It is isn't it? I should just go. Bye._

_Dave! It's not too much. I am surprised yes, but it isn't too much._

_It's not?_

_No. Now can you call or do you want to do this via text?_

Kurt's phone rang. "Hello David." Kurt said as he answered.

"Hi. So... How did you do it? I mean how did you tell your dad?" Kurt could practically feel the flinch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think, I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. I just told him. Are you outside?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I'm walking up the outside staircases. I would ask if you could be here but." Another flinch. "Well yeah. Can I call you tonight after I tell my parents?" Dave asked.

"So soon?" Kurt asked him.

He heard Dave sigh. "I figure if I do this tonight then I won't scare myself out of this." Dave said. Kurt nodded to himself.

"Good strategy. But by the time you tell your parents, it will be past midnight here." Kurt said. He heard Dave curse quietly to himself. "You can call me in the morning. Seven there is noon here. I should be at lunch for an hour so you can call then." Kurt said.

"Thanks. I have to go. Azimio is calling for me. Bye Kurt." Kurt smiled slightly.

"Goodbye, David." Kurt said before hanging up.

Kurt woke to his phone. "Hello?" He said groggily.

"Kurt?" A voice said, he could hear the tears. "She left us." More sobbing.

"David?" Kurt asked, more awake then he was a second before.

"She just packed up and left." More sobbing. Kurt could feel his heart breaking. He had nightmares of how his own mother would have reacted.

"Calm down and tell me what happened." Kurt told the sobbing hockey player. Kurt had never even seen the boy with a hurt look, much less actually crying. He heard David take a few deep breaths.

"I told my parents about me being gay." He said. He paused and didn't continue.

"And?" Kurt didn't want to force him, but he needed to get this out of his system as much as he could before he went to school in the morning.

"My mom screamed at me and my dad." He paused again. Kurt had to resist correcting his grammar. "She packed her things and left us. She said she wasn't coming back till I was 'Fixed'." Dave sobbed some more.

"I wish there was more I could do for then to just listen to you." Kurt told David.

"I have to go. I'm sorry for bothering you so late." Dave said.

"Do you mind if I told someone about you?" Kurt asked before David could hang up.

"Go ahead. Bye Kurt." Dave said. "Goodbye David." Kurt said before he hung up.

Kurt quickly called Puckerman, he was the first person who came to mind.

"Hello?" Puck answered.

"Puckerman. It's Kurt." Kurt said as he checked the time. 1:32.

"Hey Hummel. Isn't it like late there right now?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Very. I have a favor." Kurt said.

"You have a favor to ask from me?" Puck asked incredulously.

"Yes. I need you to keep a secret. That means no telling ANYONE!" Kurt said in a serious tone of voice, forcing the fact that he shouldn't tell anyone by raising his voice slightly.

"Okay, okay. My lips are sealed. Now what is the secret?" Kurt rolled his eyes again. Puck is just as much a gossip whore as a house wife.

"One of the other jocks is gay. He came out to me before I left, and he came out to his parents tonight." Kurt said. The other side of the line was silent.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry. Who? And how did it go?" Puck asked after another minute of silence.

"His mom packed up and left. She said that she won't come back till he was 'Fixed'." Kurt told Puck.

"That's harsh man. Why tell me this?" Puck asked.

"I need you to be there for David. I know that this is a lot to ask, but you were the first person I could think of who could keep a secret. Mercedes wouldn't because she doesn't like him. Finn would let it slip way too easily. And I just don't trust anyone else." Kurt said. The line was silent again.

"You trust me?" Puck asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." Kurt told him.

"What should I do? Do I just show up and tell him that you sent me?" Puck asked.

"I don't know. Just take his mind off of it. Get him to play games with you or something." Kurt said. "I hear Halo is a mind numbing game. At least it is for Finn." Kurt said.

"Some shooting at people and chips and he should forget everything, at least for awhile." Puck said.

"Don't forget the screaming at people." Kurt said. "Thanks Noah." Kurt said. The line went silent again.

"No problem Kurt. I won't tell anyone. And when you said David, did you mean Karofsky? Because if not, then I don't know any other David." Puck said.

"Yes Karofsky." Kurt knew that Dave probably meant someone there in England rather then Puck, but Kurt didn't care. Dave needed a friend that won't judge him. Puck never judged Kurt for being gay. No he picked on Kurt because Kurt dressed funny to him.

"I need sleep I have school in the morning. Good Bye Puckerman." Kurt said.

"Bye Hummel." Puck said before hanging up.

Kurt set his phone down and curled up on his bed. He had nightmares of his mother rejecting him, they changed to his aunt and uncle kicking him out when they found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? I have seventeen chapters written, I have no patience so I am just going to post them all at once. Unless that one feature thingy works, then I can have them be posted on specific dates. If it does, then I'm posting one chapter every Monday till I run out of chapters, then it will be irregular, when ever I have the inspiration and time, and a laptop that isn't broken.  
> Tata! Please review!  
> Mars


	2. Even Kurts need sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here is another chapter for Kurt Dursley Hummel. I know I need to write more for my other stories but, meh. So this chapter has Glee episode Never Been Kissed. Sorta. I did the whole Rachel kissed Puckerman plot earlier because the whole Kurt/David thing is moot. It is a little boring, but he will meet Dudley hopefully in the next chapter.

Kurt was tired. His uncle had started to do exercises when Kurt told him that people really did that to keep in shape. Unfortunately Uncle Vernon had gotten Kurt to agree to do the exercises as well.

It isn't that Kurt was out of shape, but when you need to do the same thing over and over and over again because your uncle didn't want to to get ahead of him but was to slow to keep up with you, well it got Kurt a lot more exercise then training with Coach Sue, and that was a feat Kurt never thought could be accomplished.

Kurt lie on his bed, his phone open.

It's October and the Glee Club has decided to do The Rocky Horror Picture Show as a way to fund-raise, for what Kurt wasn't sure, Santana was very vague on that front. Speaking of Santana,

_Mr. Schue is so trying to get Miss Doe Eyes into the sack._

_Really? I thought Miss Pillsbury was dating the hot dentist._

_She is. I think Mr. Schue has a major case of Jealousy._

_Interesting. How is everything else going?_

_We got a new member. His name is Sam. I think he is trying to get into Quinn's pants._

_Does every guy you know want to get into someone's pants?_

_All but you sweet thing._

_Very flattering. Don't call me that._

_I have to go, Coach is helping with the play and has got us all working hard._

_Okay. Bye Satan._

_Bye Sweet Thing._

Kurt hadn't heard from anyone but Santana, David and Puck for weeks. It seems that the rest have forgotten about him. Well not Brittney, who doesn't know how to work Skype. Brittney has been texting him random comments, mostly involving her cat.

Kurt decided to get up and see what was for dinner. His Aunt Petunia had gone to a woman's conference in France for the week, leaving Uncle Vernon and Kurt alone. Uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch, resting from all the exercise he had done not an hour before.

"What would you like for dinner, we have the ingredients for fruit salad or chicken salad sandwiches." Kurt told his uncle.

"What is fruit salad?" Vernon asked his nephew.

"It is lettuce with cottage cheese, fruit cocktail and Ritz crackers on top." Kurt told him. Uncle Vernon thought for a second before nodding.

"Fruit Salad sounds good." He told Kurt. Kurt nodded back before going to the kitchen and making them both a plate.

They ate at the table in silence.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning when Kurt got a call. "Hello?" Kurt asked groggily.

"Hi Kurt! I waited to call you till now cause I thought you would have just finished school now." The bright voice of Brittney said. Kurt checked the clock, 2:13,

"I think you misheard Satan when you asked about time change." Kurt told the over-excited blonde girl.

"I didn't ask Santana, I looked it up myself!" Brittney told Kurt. Kurt could tell that Brittney was excited that she was able to do something like that all by herself.

"Um, Sweety, I think you misread the time zones. It's 2 in the morning over here." Kurt told the girl.

"But the time change website said that the time was five hours ahead." Brittney said. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Yes Brittney. So whats up with you?" Kurt asked the girl. They talked for a few hours, actually they talked till Kurt had to wake-up for his before school routine.

"I have to go to school and you need to go to sleep." Kurt told the girl, who was yawning as they talked.

"Okay. Bye Kurty." Brittney said.

"Goodbye, Sweety. Good night." Kurt said. Brittney hung-up and Kurt started his routine.

* * *

It was 12:30, half way through lunch for Kurt on Tuesday, when Kurt's phone rang. Thanking all he had that no one was anywhere near him when he saw Rachel's name on his screen.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Kurt Hi! I haven't called. I'm sorry but everything has been hectic with the canceled play and getting Sam into Glee and all." Rachel said in one breath.

"It's okay Rachel. Santana, Brittney and Puckerman have been keeping me in the loop." Kurt told her.

"I notice that you haven't said Finn or Mercedes." Rachel commented.

"Nope. I haven't heard from them since my first day here." Kurt told Rachel, hiding his hurt.

"Well I decided to tell you this before anyone else because I think you need to know but I didn't want to wake you up last night so I waited to call you till now-" Rachel was cut off by Kurt.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Rachel huffed.

"David Karofsky has joined Glee. He came in right before Glee started and auditioned. He was terrific. He sang Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Bublé." Rachel told him.

"Rachel, I need to finish my lunch. I'll call you tonight at five, that should be you lunchtime. Bye." Kurt hung up before giving Rachel a chance to talk.

Kurt quickly dialed David's number.

"Hello?" A groggy Dave answered.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to audition for Glee?" Kurt asked with an accusatory hint to his voice.

"Kurt? I'm sorry but it slipped my mind." David said.

"Fine. I have to go. Goodbye Dave." Kurt said before hanging up.

Dave stared at the phone in his hand before shrugging and going back to sleep, only to be awoken by his alarm clock not two minutes later.

* * *

Kurt had a black cloud above his head for the rest of the day. Students and teachers alike did everything to avoid the depressed teen. Kurt felt like crap. His friends are forgetting him, in some cases they have forgotten him already. David even kept him out of the loop. Santana has yet to call him, as well as Puckerman. Kurt has been talking to Brittney every Friday at 2am. But his near brother hasn't called, his 'best' friend hasn't called hell no one but the three he never thought would call him in a million years has call him, Brittney not included.

It was killing him inside. He can't wait till the end of school, then he could meet his little cousin and his cousin.

That will get confusing, Kurt mused, to call Harry 'the delinquent' Potter his little cousin's cousin. Meh, He'll just have to call him his cousin. It will be easier. So Kurt can't wait till summer, so he can meet his little cousins.

* * *

Rachel called Kurt in a frenzy.

"Rachel calm down." Kurt told her. Kurt felt like he was going to die of sleep deprivation.

"He slept with Santana!" Rachel told Kurt.

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"Finn." Rachel sounded like she was about to cry.

"When?!" Kurt asked with a squeak.

"Last year when we weren't dating." Rachel muttered.

"Uh Rachel. Yeah, I knew that. Why are you freaking out?" Kurt asked.

"He told me he didn't!" Rachel told him.

"And he is a typical teenage male, they tell girls what they want to hear so they don't get hurt." Kurt told her, bending the truth just a bit, or playing with words, either way he wasn't entirely truthful.

"You think so?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I know so. If he had meant to hurt you in anyway, he would have told you that he had sex with Santana instead of he didn't." Kurt told her.

"Thank You! You saved me from kissing Puck." Rachel said. Kurt paused.

"Uh. Rachel. How did I save you from kissing Puck?" Kurt asked the crazy diva.

"I was going to make out with Puck to make Finn jealous." Rachel said. Kurt face palmed.

"You know that that would have ruined any chance you would have had with Finn right?" Kurt asked her. He could feel her turn red over the phone. He smirked.

"Didn't think of that did you? Now hang up. I need sleep!" Kurt said before hanging up on her.

Rachel just set the phone down and laid on her bed deep in thought. If she did go ahead and make out with Puck, then she would be no better then Quinn. Rachel shuddered and tried to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Good? Bad? Boring? I know nothing about the educational system of London so I looked it up and this is what I got. If I am wrong on anything please tell me. I am American so I don't go to school in London and I never have. I need to work on other stories so it will be a bit before I can work on this one. Plus I will hopefully be doing the National Novel Writing Month thingy, is that what it's called?
> 
> Read/Review!
> 
> Mars


	3. Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So... I have 25 followers for this story! So I decided to write another chapter! Yay! Ok so I have yet to update any other story, so if you are following any of my other ones, just know that I am going with what I got and right now that is KDH sorry. Anyways. I explained a little about Glee member neglect which poor Kurty was getting. I hope it is satisfactory. I got one question, read it at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt was lying on his stomach on his bed. He hasn't talked to anyone in the past few days, except when a teacher asked him something which was rare. It was Wednesday at 9:04pm. He didn't want to get up when his laptop beeped, but he did in the end when it wouldn't stop.

He opened it and noticed someone calling him on Skype.

"Hello?" He said when the video came up. It was the Glee Club. He didn't see Mr. Schue in the background but he did see an older woman.

"Guys?" Kurt said surprised.

"Hi Kurt!" Brittney said with excitement.

"We wanted to tell you something." Mercedes said with a guilty look to her face. "I couldn't call you." She told Kurt. Kurt felt hurt. Mercedes didn't look much better then Kurt felt.

"It hurt too much. You are gone. I knew that if I called you then I would forget and then it would have ended on a bad note." Mercedes said bowing her head.

Kurt nodded slightly, now that he thought about it, he could see that happening. He looked at Finn who was looking down at the ground with a frown. "Kurt..." Finn started. He didn't look up.

"I wanted to call, but I wasn't sure you had the same number at first, then Puck told me that you did... Then I just couldn't." Finn looked up at Kurt.

"I didn't know what to say." He told him. Puck pat his friend on the back.

"We prepared this song for you." Finn told Kurt.

The Glee Club sang Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On.

Kurt felt tears falling down his face. The members of Glee Club were all grinning. "We miss you Kurt!" They all said at the same time. David was grinning just as big as the rest of them.

"I miss you all as well." Kurt told them, breaking into his own grin. His uncle, who had lost a bit of weight already, appeared at the door to Kurt's room.

"I heard you crying. Are you okay?" He asked as he stood in the doorway. The Glee Club chuckled a bit and wiped, mostly Tina and Rachel, away any tears that they felt.

"Uncle Vernon. I am fine thank you. This is the Glee Club. They decided to call as a group." Kurt said as he pointed at the screen. His uncle walked further into the room.

"Glee Club, this is my Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon, Glee Club. They are my friends from my old school." Kurt told him. Vernon looked at the group with a blank face. Kurt didn't know what was going through his head.

"Hey Kurt. We know that you need sleep and we need to get home so we are going to sign-off now." Rachel told him.

"We also sent you the video of the song we just sang." Artie told him before waving.

"BYE!" They all called out. Finn came forward to turn off the video but before he did he smiled to Kurt.

"I'll call you tomorrow little bro." He said, making Kurt laugh. They both knew that if Burt had survived they would have eventually become step brothers.

"Bye Finn. Talk to you tomorrow." The video feed cut off.

* * *

Since that day, Kurt has talked to Finn and Mercedes everyday. Artie called twice a week at the least and the rest, not including the ones who didn't loose contact, once every week at the least. Kurt got texts from all his friends nearly everyday.

It was nearing Christmas now. The New Directions won Sectionals. Dave made friends with one of the Dalton Warblers, Blaine something-or-other. Coach Sue became principle. Coach Sue married herself. And so much more.

Kurt also found out that his Uncle despised most of his friends, says that they aren't 'normal'. Kurt also found out that his aunt and uncle hate anything not normal. Yeah Kurt was never going to tell them now. He doesn't think being gay is 'normal' to them. Kurt hates remembering finding out about his uncles dislike for anything 'Freakish'.

_FLASHBACK_

_Uncle Vernon got up and left Kurt's room. He went straight to his own room._

_After a minute or two, Kurt could hear raised voices coming from his aunt and uncles room. He went to check it out. He pressed his ear up to the door and was just able to make out the words, muffled a bit._

_"Freaks! His friends are freaks!" His uncle said, probably trying to convince his aunt._

_"Not like Lily? Right?" His aunt asked. 'Who is Lily?' Kurt thought to himself._

_"Maybe. I don't think so. Just regular freaks. One of them was dressed in a black funeral dress." His uncle told her. 'Why are they discussing my friends? And Tina's dress was far from funeral. It was more vampire.' Kurt mused to himself while his aunt and uncle kept to their thoughts._

_"I'm just glad Kurt isn't a freak like them." Kurt froze. His uncle just confirmed his fears, they will hate Kurt if he told them. Kurt went back to his own room and cried himself to sleep._

_END FLASHBACK_

Kurt later mused that his wardrobe has been more masculine since he came here.

He still wore designer jeans and shirts, but they weren't accented with belts, broaches, necklaces, bracelets or any of the other hundred or so accessories Kurt owns.

All of his accessories are in several boxes in storage. Kurt didn't have room to keep them in his room. Now that Kurt has heard his uncle admit... well sorta, that he would kick him out if he tells them, he is glad he couldn't use his more... extravagant accessories.

Kurt was broken from thought when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Kurt said as he sat up on his bed. His uncle opened the door.

"I'm going to pick up Dudley in the morning. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Uncle Vernon asked Kurt.

"I think I will stay and get some sleep. Brittney is going to call me in an hour and she had something to talk to me about." Kurt told him. Uncle Vernon nodded and left the room, closing the door a little harder then needed, probably because Kurt mentioned one of his 'Freak' friends. Kurt chuckled to himself. He remembered when his uncle answered his phone when he left it at the house when he went shopping with Aunt Petunia.

He walked into the house to see a blue faced Uncle Vernon and his phone on the floor, a small picture of Brittney on the screen and soft sobbing sounds coming from it.

Kurt rushed into the house and dropped the bags near the wall before grabbing his phone and leading his uncle to a chair in the kitchen. Kurt had found out that when his uncle answered the phone, Brittney thought he had kidnapped Kurt and it snowballed from there.

Moral of the story? Never let Uncle Vernon answer the phone.

Kurt laid back on his bed and pulled the blankets around him. He liked to keep his room cool just so he could do this without sweating.

Today was the last day of school for the next week or so because of holidays and such. He would be talking to his friends more often now thanks to that fact. The only thing that has him worried is his young cousin. Will he be like his parents? Will he be the 'Sweet boy' Aunt Petunia said he was? Oh well. He'll just find out tomorrow won't he.

* * *

Kurt was on his bed, in a deep sleep, when his door banged open.

"Who are you!" A small voice yelled at him. Kurt just rolled over and buried himself deeper into his quilt. The brat didn't let it go and jumped onto the bed, right onto Kurt's stomach.

"OW!" Kurt yelled as the boy was jerked out of his sleep.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Kurt yelled as he struggled out of the sheets, which tangled up in his feet causing him to trip and land on the floor.

An obnoxious laugh came from his bed. Kurt got up from his position on the floor and stood towering over the fat boy.

"Get out of my room." Kurt told the boy with barely controlled rage. The boy laughed.

"Make me." He told Kurt and laughed again. Kurt smiled at the boy, before slowly getting closer to the bed. The boy stilled his laughing, he froze and a look of horror was now etched onto his face.

"Get. Out. Of my. ROOM!" Kurt yelled the last word out when he was face to face to the young boy. They boy was so startled he fell off the bed backwards and hit his head hard on the thinly carpeted floor. Kurt heard the thunk and rushed around the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him as he helped him to his feet, maneuvering them to the door at the same time.

"I'm fine." The boy grumbled.

"Good." Kurt said before pushing the boy out of the room, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

Kurt got back into bed and pulled the blankets, which he grabbed from the floor, around him. He checked the clock before he slipped back into sleep, 9:29am. 'damn. I just went to bed two hours ago.' Kurt thought to himself before cursing the boy once more and falling back into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Meh?
> 
> Okay so my question was Do you want Vernon to get a call from Sue? I have a couple of things I want her to say, but I'm not sure if I should do it... Also, it will be a bit before I would add it to the story, like five or six or something like that amount of chapters.
> 
> Please Read/Review! Also Please Ship Read/Review! I just wanted to say that... ever since I wrote it like/this I have been wanting to say that.
> 
> Mars  
> P.S. It didn't work, so I am just posting all chapters at once.  
> Mars


	4. Kurt's cousin, Dudley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ello! So 'ow ar' you. My accent sucks. Oh well. It's a good thing I am not adding the accents here huh. Anyways. I got another chapter. I'm sorry but I won't be able to fit in the Sue/Vernon phone call. Sorry for that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt woke slowly. His stomach felt a little sore and he had a headache. He sat up and looked at the time. 2:26pm. Kurt blinked then rubbed his eyes in an exasperated manner. His phone rang.

"Hello." Kurt said sharply.

"Hey Kurt. Are you okay?" David asked the boy.

"Yes. Just tired." He told David.

"I thought it was like 2pm over there." David said in confusion.

"It is. I just talked with Brittney till 7 this morning, then some kid woke me up at nine by jumping on my stomach." Kurt said. He didn't even realize what he said.

"Some kid?" David did.

"Oh my gaga. My cousin is here and I threw him out of my room. What a great first impression." Kurt groaned.

"Well, to be honest, jumping on you wasn't great for his image either." David said.

Kurt groaned again. "So why are you calling. Not to be rude or anything, but it's early, for you anyways." Kurt said as he started to get dressed. He put his phone on speaker.

"Oh. I got a date tonight!" David said with excitement.

"Really? With who?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine. Well, it's just dinner with friends but it's as close to a date as I can get so..." David said, his voice getting less excited as he spoke.

"You want to impress him." Kurt said when he sat down and grabbed his phone.

"Yes. I need an outfit and you are awesome with outfits, so I was wondering, you know, if I can Skype you later and we can go through my closet." David said His voice pleading with Kurt to say yes.

"Okay. Call me two hours before your date, I use the term loosely, and I will help you choose an outfit." Kurt said.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye David." Kurt said when he smelled the food.

"Bye Kurt and thanks." They hung up. Kurt got up and when to the door. Locked. Kurt groaned again and hung his head as he unlocked the door. As soon as the door opened, his back was straight and his head held high, like he always held himself, and he walked with purpose.

Kurt made it down the stairs and into the kitchen without running into his cousin. But once he got there he found out why. Salad was for lunch. It was loaded salad, but salad nonetheless. His cousin, Dudley if Kurt remembered right, was whining to his mom.

"I don't want salad! I want food!" He whined. Kurt could feel his eye twitch. He checked his posture before striding into the kitchen.

"Hello Aunt Petunia. I am sorry for sleeping in so late." He told her. His cousin turned toward him.

"Who are you?" He asked Kurt accusingly. Kurt blinked, why does he make it seem like Kurt is a criminal?

"My name is Kurt. I am Uncle Vernon's nephew. Meaning I am your older cousin." He told Dudley like he was talking to a baby, without making it seem that he was mocking him.

"oh." Was all Dudley could say.

"So what is that delicious smell?" Kurt asked his aunt.

"Boiled eggs." His aunt said as she started to slice the warm eggs.

"I heard you talking in your room." Dudley said. Petunia froze.

"Yes. I was talking to David. He is my friend from my old school." Kurt told the 11 year-old. Petunia unfroze and smiled. David had talked with Petunia and Vernon on a couple occasions, mainly for Kurt's birthday, which is coming up. Vernon and Petunia gave David their address so they could send surprise presents to Kurt.

"He your boyfriend?" Dudley asked with a mocking voice.

Petunia accidentally crushed and egg between her fingers.

"No. He needs help for a party tonight. He needs to impress someone." Kurt said with a smirk. Petunia washed her hands in the sink.

"Why don't you go and talk in Dudley's room. You can play on one of Dudley's new games." Petunia said as she continued making the late lunch. Kurt nodded and turned around, only to be pushed to the side as his cousin rushed up the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes before following him at a slower pace.

When Kurt got to the room he heard the opening theme to Borderlands. Kurt blanched, his aunt and uncle bought their 11 year-old son Borderlands! Kurt hid his surprise and walked into the room. Dudley sat on his bed controller in hand, another controller sat on the floor in front of the bed.

"Come on lets play!" Dudley said with a grin. Kurt noticed that it was the same grin Finn had when he thought he could beat Kurt at video games. Kurt gave a predatory smirk. He sat on the floor with his back to the bed and his legs crossed.

* * *

Kurt left Dudley lying on the floor crying. Dudley tried to hit Kurt when Kurt beat Dudley once again at one of Dudley's self given tasks, such as the first to die loses and the first to kill twenty wins.

Kurt quickly pinned Dudley underneath him and forced the brat to apologize. Kurt then left the boy crying, though unharmed, on the floor as he went to his own room to wait for David.

* * *

Kurt was on his bed when a soft knock came from his door.

"Come in." Kurt said. Dudley walked in.

"Hi." Dudley said with his head bent.

"Why are you here?" He asked more sincerely then he had any other time he asked. Kurt smiled. He patted the bed next to him.

"Sit." He told his cousin, who looked up and saw his cousin smile. He nodded and sat next to Kurt.

"Are you gonna stay for long?" Dudley asked. Kurt's smile became sad.

"Yes. I will be here until I go off to college." Kurt told him. Dudley looked at him for an explanation but before Kurt could say more his laptop beeped.

Kurt opened it and saw that David was calling him via Skype.

"Hello David." Kurt said when the video started.

"Hi Kurt. Thanks again for this." David said. Dudley sat cross-legged on Kurt's bed. Kurt turned the camera to look at Dudley.

"This is my cousin Dudley." He told David.

"Hi." Dudley said. David nodded to him.

"So did you go through your closet?" Kurt asked.

* * *

An hour later had Dudley lying next to Kurt on the bed and watching as Kurt instructed David on how to put together a decent outfit with a limited wardrobe.

"So who are you trying to impress?" Dudley finally asked the question that has been on his mind.

"You wouldn't know them." Kurt told him after a minute.

"Are they cute?" Dudley asked. He has heard of this from Piers, because of Piers' older siblings.

"Completely." David said with a dreamy look. Kurt has noticed something and he finally figured out what it was.

"You have lost weight." Kurt looked at David. David blushed.

"Uh... yes. I just. Well I wanted to look good for when I finally asked him out and well I just lost it." David said in rapid-fire. Kurt almost couldn't understand him.

"What? It sounded like a blur." Dudley said. Kurt sighed in relief that he didn't make out the whole 'asked him out' part.

"He's just nervous. Don't you need to go soon?" Kurt asked David.

"Crap. I'll call you later, tell you how it went. Bye guys." David said before tuning off his computer.

* * *

It has been 2 days since the 'date'. It was now the day before Kurt's birthday. December 20th, Sagittarius. Kurt didn't think that he could be so bored.

He was just lying on his bed. He didn't feel like surfing the web or reading. He didn't want to watch TV or cook. Cleaning sounded promising, but this house was so clean Kurt couldn't find anything to clean. He heard a soft shout coming from his cousins room, he's probably playing video games. Kurt lifted his head. Video games sounded like a plan.

Kurt got up and left his room. He knocked on his cousins door and walked in without waiting for a reply.

"Hey. Want a another gun?" Kurt asked as he saw his cousin be killed by the alien dog things on Borderlands.

"Sure! Grab a controller." Dudley said as he continued the game. They played for awhile before the door bell rang.

Kurt didn't think much of the bell and continued to shoot the things that started to swarm them. Neither of them thought about it till the heard a very angry voice.

"What do you mean not welcome here!" Kurt dropped the remote in shock. He knew that voice.

"I am his coach! I am welcome where ever he lives!" The voice continued.

"His coach! Coach of what!" His uncle asked in a raised voice. Kurt got up off the floor and rushed down the steps, his cousin hot on his tail.

"Coach Sue!" Kurt called out when he made it to the bottom of the stairs. Standing in the doorway was Coach Sue Sylvester and the unholy trinity. Behind them by the car was the rest of the Glee Club including Mr. Schue!

"What are you doing here." Kurt asked her.

"Well Lady Face I have it in good authority from my spy network that it's your birthday tomorrow. I gathered all the freaks and geeks from your old Glee Club and threw them onto a flight so you wouldn't have to spend your birthday with a whale, a mini whale and a giraffe." Sue told Kurt. Uncle Vernon tuner an ugly shade of purple.

"You can't just come to someones home and insult them in front of anyone watching." Vernon said. Petunia hung back in the doorway to the kitchen and rubbed her neck. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"She does that to everyone." Kurt told his uncle.

"Well don't just leave us standing out here. Invite us in." Sue said as she pushed her way into the house.

"It's a nice place you got here Mrs. Giraffe. It's so Blah." Sue said as she walked into the living room.

"I'm so sorry for her. Will Schuester, I was Kurt's Spanish teacher at his old school I also coached Glee Club." Will said when he walked in. He shook Vernon's hand before rushing into the living room when he heard Brittney ask about a vase.

Dudley looked at the group that just walked through the door. First was a scary woman in a tracksuit. Next was a blonde girl that looked down at him even though he was on the stairs, followed by two girls with their pinkies interlocked.

Next was an Asian girl pushing a boy with glasses in a wheelchair. After them was a really tall boy and a short girl with a weird nose. Then another Asian, this one a guy, and a guy with a mo-hawk walked in with a boy with huge lips.

A black girl walked in next followed by an old guy with a funny chin, who stopped to talk with Dudley's father, and a small red haired woman. Finally David walked in and stepped next to Kurt.

All the people who walked in, besides the tracksuit woman, gave his cousin a hug and an early 'happy birthday' or 'surprise'. Except for David. David hugged Kurt and whispered something that Dudley couldn't hear.

Then he smiled a heart melting smile, well it melted Dudley's heart. Dudley's breath was gone. He couldn't breath, David was a lot cuter in person. Dudley stilled, he just thought that a boy was cute. Dudley's face lit up and he ran into his room closing his door as softly as he could, he wouldn't be able to handle talking right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. So how was it? Did I disappoint you with the whole no Sue/Vernon phone call thing? Well how did you like it when I decided to just send them to Europe? I had fun writing this. In my head Canon Dudley is gay so... He has a crush on David! XD I love it. Do you love it? Harry will not be Gay just so you know. Ron might be, maybe, it depends. I don't want to have him and Dudley together, but I want Draco to be straight in this so who would I pair him up with? Maybe Kurt. I liked the Ron/Kurt thing I have in Glee Magically. Maybe. Oooo Yes. I like that. Well I always was a fan of age different couples. Anyways stop Reading this and Review Please!
> 
> Mars


	5. Birthday Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I am awesome and I got another chapter out. I think I will change it from Harry/Ginny to Harry/Sarah (Puck's little sister) Hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt sat on his bed. David, Mercedes and Finn sat with him. Rachel sat on the desk chair and Brittney, Santana, Puck and Dudley sat on the floor.

The rest of the group went back to their hotel to unpack and eat.

"Why did you guy's come?" Kurt asked his friends.

"Coach Sue told us to pack our bags and have our parents sign the permission slip. We didn't know where we were going." Rachel said.

"I convinced my dads that this would be a great opportunity and something I could add to my college application." She told Kurt.

"Dads?" Dudley asked as he looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"I have two gay dads." She told him.

"You are okay with that, because of Kurt right?" Brittney asked. Dudley looked at the girl then at Kurt then back at the girl.

"Kurt's gay?" Dudley asked with wide eyes and his head tilted to the side. Everyone but Kurt blanched at Dudley.

"No way. Kurt is awesome, and dad said that gay people aren't awesome. Kurt can't be gay." Dudley said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Finn was confused. No one had ever thought Kurt was straight, well except for that one time with Mercedes, but that was denial at it's finest.

"You didn't know? Kurt has never hid it...most of the time." Finn said. Dudley still kept up his pouting.

"Hey bud, Kurt is awesome, but he is also gay. Just because someone is gay doesn't mean they aren't awesome." David said. Dudley instantly brightened. A grin was plastered to his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. Now why don't you go and see if your mom needs any help with dinner. I'm sure you can help her." David said with a smile. Dudley nodded quickly and dashed out of the room.

"Whoa." Kurt said as he watched his cousin run. Out of the four days he has known his cousin, he knew for a fact that the boy hates doing chores and cooking and anything productive.

"Your cousin is..." Santana said.

"I think he has a crush on Dave." Brittney said.

"What makes you say that?" Rachel asked.

"He had the same look on his face that Finn has when you ask him to do something." Brittney told them.

Finn blushed and Rachel's smile fell. Everyone else laughed. Kurt loved this. His friends here with him, his birthday tomorrow. Everything is looking spectacular.

* * *

Kurt and his female friends stood arm and arm as they went from store to store on Kurt's big day. The male members of New Directions followed as they talked about a new game that has come out. Dudley was attached to David's side. Everyone still joked about it with David.

'Starting a little young Dave?' Puck had asked when Dudley first grabbed David's arm. David blushed and everyone laughed. Dudley has no idea what they were talking about and just followed.

"Let's stop for lunch." Rachel said when she saw a small cafe. They all agreed and settled into a couple tables pulled together.

Dudley watched them interact. It was different to what he was used to. He noticed that the skinny dark girl started to insult the others but the others just took it as compliments. The blonde girl that linked pinkies would usually say something completely random. The other blonde would shift her attention between the mo-hawk guy, the tall guy and the guy with big lips. Kurt would listen to the black girl talk and add something every once in a while. The Asian couple would hold hands and talk to others. And everyone would take turns pushing the guy in the wheel chair.

"So Dudley. How is school?" Quinn asked. She was curious as to the whole 'my cousin is a nightmare' story Kurt gave them. Dudley hasn't been a nightmare, but Brittney said it was because he had a crush on Dave.

"It's good." Dudley said, ducking his head from them.

"No bullies or anything?" Santana asked. She had a feeling that mini whale isn't an innocent little kid, or not as innocent as his parents seem to think. Dudley kept his head down and mumbled a "no". Santana got her answer.

The rest of the day went quite well in Kurt's opinion. They finished shopping, went home, got cake and ice cream and had a movie marathon in Kurt's room before the others had to leave.

"Bye guys." Kurt said as he got a hug from everyone. They are leaving first thing in the morning.

"We'll miss you Kurt." Mercedes said. They had to wait for David before they could leave.

David and Dudley were up in Dudley's room.

"Hey. I know about being a bully." David told Dudley as he knelt in front of him. Dudley showed his surprise.

"Yes. I was the biggest bully at my school. Kurt helped me. I don't think you need to hurt others. Just do the best you can in school and what not. Just remember that in ten years, what do you want to remember about yourself? Do you want to remember a kid who enjoyed hurting others? Or a kid who got top grades and made something of himself?" David asked him.

"The second one." Dudley said. David grinned.

"Then get in shape. Take up a sport or something, it will help if have an outlet. Then study. It might be boring but in the long run, it will be worth the time." David told the boy.

"Now I have to go. But I expect a good report from Kurt when we talk okay? I only want to hear good things from you." David said. Dudley hugged him and nodded vigorously.

"I will thank you David!" Dudley said into David's jacket.

* * *

David left with the others. They were gone by lunchtime the next day. Dudley was in his room and he wasn't answering anyone's knocks. They decided to leave him be for the day.

Dudley was in his room with all his school books spreed out around him, pencils pens and notebooks were scattered here and there. He was deep into a history book. Dudley didn't know that school work could be so interesting.

* * *

Kurt sat on his own bed and started to do his own winter break homework. He was in the middle of a math problem when he heard the knock on his door.

"Come in." Kurt said, not looking up from his math homework.

"Kurt? Can you help me with this?" Dudley asked as he held out his work. Kurt was stunned. Dudley doing schoolwork? Willingly? That in and of itself was strange, but asking for help? Now that was a miracle.

"Sure what did you need?" Kurt wasn't going to discourage the boy.

* * *

Dudley joined Kurt and Vernon in their exercises. The three could be found in the backyard every day at 4:30pm doing different exercises and telling each other stories to pass the time.

Dudley decided to take up boxing, like his dad did when he was younger. The two Dursley's lost a lot of weight in the 2 weeks Dudley had off of school. But it was back to school for him and Kurt.

* * *

After a few weeks Kurt receives a video from Glee that makes him laugh out loud in the middle of lunch making the other students look at the strange transfer funny.

Adam Crawford was intrigued by the newly 17 year-old. At nineteen Adam was helping out with the music classes till he got into the school he wanted in America. He found the male countertenor to be refreshing.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked as he sat next to the still chuckling brunette. Wordlessly Kurt hands his phone to the other boy and presses play.

On the screen was a halftime show of an american football game. The players were dressed as zombies, both the football players and the cheerleaders. They did a mash up of Thriller and Heads Will Roll. After that, the players played the game still in their zombie outfits, creeping the other team out and winning the game.

"That was some game." Adam said with a smile.

"Yes." Kurt said as he took his phone back and started to reply.

"Names Adam Crawford." Adam said as he held his hand out.

Kurt looked up and saw the handsome boy in front of him. "Kurt Hummel." Kurt said and they shook hands.

The two became friends, meeting each other for lunch sometimes or just hanging out after school was over.

* * *

Kurt was sitting on his bed, his laptop open to Facebook. Kurt's phone buzzed.

_Hey Kurt!_

_Hi Noah._

_So... I have a request._

_Oh? What kind of request?_

_I like this girl but I don't know what to sing to her._

_What were you planning?_

_Fat Bottomed Girls by Queen._

_No! Don't even think about singing that song!_

_Why?_

_It is insulting to women._

_Ok. Then what should I sing?_

_First who is the girl you like?_

_Lauren Zizes._ Puck sent a picture of her.

_Okay. How about something simple?_

_Um... how simple? Like Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars simple? Or Stop and Stare by One Republic simple?_

_Bruno Mars._

_Cool thanks. I gotta go. See you later Hummel_

_Bye Puckerman._

Kurt flipped his phone shut. What would they do without him?

* * *

Kurt later finds out that David had his heart ripped out when Blaine sang a song for someone else right in front of him, when Blaine was the one to invite David in the first place.

"Naive child." Kurt said out load when he received the text.

"Who?" Adam asked as they ate their lunch.

"Blaine. He invited my friend, who has crush on him, to go to the gap so he could sing to his crush." Kurt told him.

"Isn't that good?" Adam asked, coming to the same conclusion as everyone else, that is that the friend must have been the crush why else would they be invited.

"It would be if he had sang to him. Instead he sings to some employee at a tacky clothing store as David watched on." Kurt said, anger laced into every word he said. Adam shakes his head.

"That's rough." He told Kurt. Kurt nodded before texting a mile a minute to his friends.

* * *

Kurt is now 100% sure that his friends are hopeless. Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn who cheated on Rachel who cheat on Finn with Puck who cheated on Lauren with Rachel. Wow.

And all this was released by Santana who started to date Sam to make Brittney jealous who is dating Artie who is trying to make Tina jealous who is dating Mike who is clueless to everything going on around him. Yep his friends will never learn. He is actually surprised that they are all still friends. But that is just another week in the life of the New Directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? I think this chapter is Meh myself. Adam Price is Adam from the fourth season. You know founder of the Adam's Apples. He doesn't have a last name in the series so I gave him one. Hope you like it!
> 
> Small edit. Some one informed me that Adam does indeed have a last name on the show, so I changed it! Thanks!
> 
> Read/Review!
> 
> Mars


	6. Dudley's cousin, Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short. But I need to get working on my novel for NaNoWriMo. I hope you like it! Also. Can you guess who is in this chapter? It starts with an H...
> 
> Yep It's Hedwig!

Kurt was talking to Brittney on his phone, when there was a knock on his door.

"Brittney I have to go, I'll call you later." Kurt told her.

"Okay Kurty. Bye."

"Goodbye Sweety." Kurt said as he hung up.

"Come in." Kurt said. He looked at his clock. 8:68am. Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock again. 8:58am. Damn, he had talked to Brittney for hours and now his eyes were betraying him.

"Hi!" Dudley said as he walked in. "I'm back!." He said as he rushed into the room.

"School's over already?" Kurt asked. Kurt knew it was over, his own year ended not two days earlier.

"Yep. Dad went to go pick up Harry already." Dudley told Kurt.

"Oh. So tell me about him." Kurt said and Dudley curled up on the bed next to him. "He is small, scrawny. Like you." He told Kurt.

"He has glasses. He isn't as bad as mum and dad say he is." He told Kurt. Kurt hummed in agreement, almost nothing is as his aunt and uncle says it is. Take Dudley for example, until he met David, Dudley was a pain in the neck.

"So what happened with Glee while I was gone?" Dudley asked.

"Well, they had to write their own songs, they put on a concert, Prom, Coach Sue's sister died. They sent a video of the funeral if you want to see it. And the club went to New York. Other then that just the norm for them." Kurt told his cousin.

"I'd like to see the video. I don't know what to do." Dudley said.

"I sent them a card, but that is all, I can't really do much from another continent." Kurt told him. Dudley nodded and Kurt went to his laptop to get the video.

* * *

The door opened and Harry walked in, Hedwig in hand, and put his stuff in the cupboard.

"You can put your things in your room." Vernon said, completely surprising the young boy. Harry nodded and took his stuff up stairs. He heard his cousin playing games in his room. He quickly placed all his things in the plain room. He sat on his bed.

A knock came from his door, surprising him, no one in this house knocked on his door.

"Uh... come in?" Harry said. And to his surprise Dudley opened the door and walked in.

"Hi." Dudley said.

"Hi?" Harry said as he backed up from the, now only slightly chunky, boy.

"How was school?" Dudley asked.

"Why are you in here?" Harry asked before he covered his mouth with his hands.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry for being a bully. It was wrong. Want to meet Kurt?" Dudley asked him. Harry was confused so he nodded. Dudley grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him from the room. Harry looked for something to grab and without thinking grabbed Hedwig's cage.

Dudley pulled him up to the guest room.

"Why here?" Harry asked. Dudley smiled then knocked.

"Come in." Came a feminine voice. Dudley grabbed Harry's hand again and pulled him into the room. Harry looked around in awe. The room looks nothing like it did when Harry left.

"Hi." The voice from earlier said and another chuckled.

"It seems that your room has put another poor soul into a state of shock." The other voice said.

"David!" Dudley said as he rushed to the laptop that Harry just noticed. He sat next to a boy that Harry just noticed as well.

"Hi. You must be Harry. I'm Kurt, Uncle Vernon was my moms brother." Kurt said. Harry had noticed the difference in his uncle as well as in his cousin.

"So you live here?" Harry asked. Kurt smiled and nodded. Both boys ignored the conversation Dudley was having with David. Kurt and Harry left the room.

"That is a beautiful owl. Is she tame?" Kurt asked as he looked into the cage still hanging from Harry's hand. "Oh yes. She is very tame. But Uncle Vernon told me not to let her loose in the house." Harry told Kurt.

"Why don't we put her in your room and give her something to eat. I'm sure you haven't fed her since before you left the train. Uncle Vernon doesn't like animals much." Kurt said as they headed to Harry's room.

"Your room is so, plain." Kurt said when they entered. "We will have to do something about that. How does dark red sound?" Kurt said.

"I think green would match better though." Kurt said.

Harry watched as Kurt planned his whole bedroom. He sat at the desk and let Hedwig out of her cage. She landed on the back of the chair and watched Kurt with just as much confusion as Harry, just for a different reason as Harry.

"I think I need to see your wardrobe before I make any changes with your room. Do you always wear your school uniform?" Kurt asked Harry. Harry blinked then looked down at his white shirt and slacks.

"I didn't think I should change. Since I wasn't going anywhere after." Harry said. Kurt nodded.

"Well. Let's go check on Dudley." Kurt said. They left the room, and Hedwig, and went to Kurt's room to see Dudley still talking to David. Kurt closed the door silently and the two boy started down the stairs.

"So, want to help me make lunch? Aunt Petunia went to a convention thing in London. She won't be back for a week." Kurt told Harry.

"But Aunt Petunia never goes to those things." Harry said.

"I found a brochure a week after I got here and convinced her to go, She loved it and has been going ever since." Kurt said when they reached the bottom.

The two boys talked for half an hour before Dudley joined them.

"How was your talk with David?" Kurt asked. Harry was surprised when Dudley started to help by grabbing a knife and started to cut the carrots.

"Good." Harry looked at his face and was surprised to see a blush.

"You're gay?" Harry asked without thinking. He prepared himself for a punch or something by Dudley, but instead Dudley looked around and when he didn't see his dad he nodded slightly.

"Yes and don't tell dad. Kurt is too. It's different." He told Harry. Harry nodded and continued to peel the eggs. Kurt checked the chicken.

"It should be done soon." He told his cousins.

* * *

After their lunch of Chicken Salad, the boy's went out into the backyard, where a broken down car stood elevated by jacks.

"1960 Chevy Camaro." Kurt said as he looked at the car longingly.

"Why is it here?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be fixing it up. I can't wait until it's finished." Kurt said as he walked towards it. He ran a hand over the rusted hood.

"Uncle Vernon got it from a junk yard two weeks ago, it just came in yesterday." Kurt told him.

"Why was Uncle Vernon in a junk yard?" Harry asked as he inspected the vehicle.

"I might have showed him an article on my laptop of a new tool box equipped for mechanics and told him that my dad showed me everything he knew before..." Kurt trailed off and his grin fell. Harry knew that if Kurt had done that to him, he would have bought the car for Kurt himself.

"So, will you teach us all you know?" Dudley asked Kurt. Kurt smiled brightly.

"Of course." And Kurt and the boy went and changed into working clothes. Harry chose to just use one of his sad outfits as his working clothes.

"Let's get to work!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

The boy's worked on the car until 4pm.

"Are we going to start out workout soon?" Dudley asked. Kurt looked at his watch.

"Yep. We should go get cleaned up a bit so Uncle Vernon doesn't get mad." Kurt told them as he headed into the house. They did that and walked back into the yard. Uncle Vernon was there already working on his warm ups.

"Harry did you want to join us?" Kurt asked. Vernon looked like he was going to say something but one sad look from Kurt made him close his mouth.

* * *

"Let's order something for dinner." Dudley said as they group walked into the house. Harry followed behind them holding his arms close, damn they worked out Hard! Harry tried to keep up but they just wouldn't stop!

"Please. I'll call." Kurt said. Harry just walked past him.

"Don't go up those stairs." Kurt told Harry when he was about to do just that.

"Why?" He asked.

"You'll hurt yourself. Just rest down here with us. I was going to introduce you guys to the wonders of Disney movies." Kurt told him. Harry did as Kurt told him and sat down between Dudley and Kurt on the couch.

They watched movies and ate takeout till 10pm.

"I'm going to go to bed." Kurt said as he picked up the sleeping Harry.

"See you tomorrow Uncle Vernon." Kurt said before taking Harry to his room. He left Harry on his bed and went to his own room to sleep.

* * *

The next day found Kurt working on his car. Harry and Dudley were playing video games. And Uncle Vernon was at work. He still had another week before he got off for summer.

Kurt was checking somethings in the engine when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt asked when he turned the speaker on. He continued to check the engine.

"Kurt. Hi. Um... How was school?" It was Finn.

"I'm off school for the summer." Kurt told him.

"Oh. Did you meet the other kid?" Finn asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes Finn. I met Harry. He is a fun kid." Kurt said as he took something from the engine and place it next to other metal things on the grass.

"Oh. So what are you doing for summer?" Finn asked.

"Uncle Vernon is thinking Florence but I was thinking not." Kurt told him.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Finn if you don't want to talk to me, then you don't have to. You don't need to call everyday. Just whenever you have something to say." Kurt told Finn.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go now then. I'll call you when I have something to say. Bye Kurt." 

"Bye Finn." Kurt said and Finn hung up. Kurt continued with his car.

* * *

Kurt walked into the house and heard excited murmurs coming from upstairs. He followed them to Harry's room.

"That is so cool!" Kurt heard. "Can I try?" Kurt opened the door and promptly fainted.

Harry stood next to the head of Dudley Dursley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what Kurt saw exactly? Yep Magic. Oh nos. So this is the next chapter. Read it and Review IT! No more me till the end of November! I have been working hard on my novel, but I saw this and decided to fix it up.  
> Mars


	7. The Puckermans' visit with the Dursleys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Another chapter for this. I was going to end it here and start another story for second year. What do you think I should do? Should I start another or what?
> 
> Anyways... Enjoy!

Kurt woke with a slight headache.

He looked up from Harry's bed and saw Harry and Dudley looking frightened for some reason.

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he sat up and clutched at his head. He remembered walking up the stairs then...

Kurt's eyes widen dramatically. "You were a head!" Kurt said as he jumped off the bed and started to look his cousin over. "Why were you a head?" Kurt asked as his hands started to check Dudley's neck.

"I'm sorry Kurt. It was my fault. I was showing something to Dudley." Harry said, making Kurt stop in his inspection.

"What were you showing him?" Kurt asked, his eyes narrowing.

Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Um... Magic." Harry whispered. Kurt almost couldn't hear him, Almost.

"Magic? There's no such thing." Kurt said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as Dudley and Harry sit in front of him.

"But there is. I am a wizard too." Harry clamped his hands over his mouth. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You're a wizard? Like magic wands and spells?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. He then walked over to his school trunk and lifted the lid. He pulled out two things, first was a stick and the second a picture.

Harry walked over to Kurt and handed him the picture. Kurt nearly dropped it in surprise when the people in the picture moved.

Three people were in the picture, a brown haired girl was waving at him with one hand and had her other arm wrapped around a red headed boy's waist, who was grinning and had his arms draped over the brown haired girls as well as Harry's shoulder, the third person in the picture was obviously Harry, who was smiling gently and holding the redhead's waist in a similar fashion as the brown haired girl.

Kurt watched as the three laughed with each other and waved at him.

"This is a moving picture." Kurt stated. "It has no batteries." Kurt said as he flipped the picture in his hands. Dudley took the picture from Kurt and looked at the other two.

"Are these Ron and Hermione?" Dudley asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes. They are my best friends." Harry said with a smile. Kurt nods and looks around the room.

"So why an owl? And I'm pretty sure you don't go to St. Brutus." Kurt asked. Hedwig flew over to Kurt and he absentmindedly started to pet her.

Harry sighed and sat on the floor. Dudley sat next to Kurt.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this. Muggles aren't supposed to know about magic." Harry told Kurt. "Muggles?" Kurt asked.

"Non magical people. I could get thrown in jail for this." Harry said, though he wasn't sure if he would be thrown in jail for telling Kurt, it was just something he heard from Hermione.

Kurt nodded. "Is that your wand?" Kurt asked. Harry nodded. "Yes. I can't use magic outside school though, not till I am 17." Harry told Kurt.

Kurt nodded and Harry continued to tell Dudley and Kurt everything he has seen and done since he found out.

* * *

July 23, Kurt hated it.

It was hot and humid. The only upside is that the Puckerman family decided to come visit. It didn't help that Puck got coach Sue to allow them to follow the girls, who were vacationing in France for a few weeks.

Harry has been down for the past few weeks. Something about not getting any letters from his friends.

"Hey Hummel." Puck said as he sat next to Kurt on the couch. Kurt was trying to read a book on the mechanics of his car, he knew how to fix it, but it didn't help to refresh your memory, it would suck if he messed up.

"Puckerman." Kurt acknowledged his presence before going back to reading the book.

"Noah!" Sarah yelled out as she ran into the living room. "Dudley and Harry are making fun of me!" Sarah said as she jumped onto the couch between Puck and Kurt.

"We weren't! We just told her not to go looking Harry's room for he doll stuff." Dudley said as he and Harry stood in front of the couch.

"Why? You hiding something?" Puck asked.

Kurt nudged Puck's shoulder. "It's his room. Dudley is sharing it while you two are staying here so you may have a room as well. The least she could do is leave Harry's room alone." Kurt told them.

Puck hadn't wanted to stay at the house, but they were broke. Coach Sue might be paying for the tickets to come here then go back, but she told him that the three of them will need to get their own place to stay.

Kurt convinced his uncle to let them stay. So Puck sleeps on Kurt's floor and the two female Puckerman's share Dudley's bed.

"Fine." Sarah muttered before she ran out of the room and into the backyard. Harry and Dudley made their way back upstairs, where Harry was tutoring Dudley in math. Dudley found that he could understand most of the subjects if he tried, but he sucked at math.

Kurt continued to read his book and Puck decided to take a nap.

* * *

Petunia had come home to find three strangers sitting in the kitchen. Well two were strangers, one she recognized as a friend of Kurt's.

"Hello." Petunia said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi." A young girl said as she straightened her back. "You must be Petunia. My name is Maria. I am Noah's mother." The other person in the room said as she stood and shook Petunia's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I need to speak with my nephew. It seems that he forgot to mention your arrival." Petunia said.

"I'm sorry. I was told we were expected. We never would have come if you said no." Maria said as she looked at Noah disappointingly.

"No. It's alright. I'm sure Kurt got permission. Just forgot to tell me is all." Petunia said as she made her way to the stairs.

"He's in the back. Working on his car." Noah told her. She nodded and made her way to the backyard.

"I'm back." Petunia said as she exited the house.

Harry and Dudley stopped what they were doing and rushed to meet her. Petunia will never get used to her nephew, but she would try, for Kurt and for her sister.

* * *

July 31. Harry's birthday.

Sarah, Dudley and Harry made their way to Harry's room, where Dudley had set up the TV and game systems.

Sarah screamed as loud as she could when she saw the thing that was on Harry's bed.

"Dobby is sorry." The thing said as it tried to calm the screaming girl down. Harry and Dudley just watched with wide eyes.

Kurt and Puck burst into the room, followed by the three adults.

Vernon turned purple and Petunia turned white. Maria just looked confused.

"What are you?" Harry finally managed to asked. Sarah stopped screaming when Puck pulled her into his arms.

"Dobby is a house elf. Dobby is here to tell Harry Potter not to go to Hogwarts this year." The creature said.

Kurt looked at the thing. "Why don't you just sit down and explain..." Kurt started but he trailed off when Dobby started to cry.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked from the safety of Puck's arms. Dobby started to cry harder.

"It's alright. I'm sorry if we have offended you." Harry said, trying to get the elf to calm down.

"Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness sir, but never has Dobby been asked to sit down by a wizard. Dobby has never been asked if Dobby was okay by one. Like an equal." Dobby said.

Puck scoffed. Wizards? Really?

"I have to go back." Harry told him. Puck and his mother and sister were confused by the exchange.

"My friends are there." Harry told him.

"Friends that don't even write to Harry Potter?" Dobby pointed out.

"How did you know that they don't write him?" Dudley asked.

Dobby looked around guiltily. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought that his friends had forgotten him, Harry Potter might not want to go back to school sir." Dobby told them. He was now cradling a hand full of letters all bound together.

"Give them back to Harry." Sarah said. She struggled out of Puck's arms and glared at the small elf. "No!" Dobby exclaimed as he tried to run out of the room.

Puck picked the thing up and grabbed the letters out of the elf's hands. "This isn't Harry's letter." Puck said as he dropped Dobby and read the name on the most recent letter.

"This is Sarah's." He said as he handed the letter to her. He handed Harry the other stack.

Miss S. Puckerman

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Sarah said as she looked the letter over.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Puckerman,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Witch Craft?" Maria asked. Vernon and Petunia turned white. Kurt was sure he heard Vernon mutter 'another freak'.

"I'm a witch?" Sarah asked as she reread the first letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? I don't know if I like it...
> 
> Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Ooo. I have been meaning to say. I HATE boiled EGGS! No offence, but I have had a bad experience with them.
> 
> Sick in bed for a few days because of those suckers.
> 
> What is Puck's mom's name? I put Maria because I read a fan fiction with that as her name.
> 
> Anyways. Read And Review!
> 
> Mars


	8. Weasleys and Diagon Ally, Pt 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My AHH! I have a lot of people following this! And with nine more favorites I will surpass my top story!
> 
> I can't wait! Here is to you! Also, I keep forgetting to tell you(those who just read the chapters as I write them.), I went back and edited all the chapters (some several times) so if you want you can go check that out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt and Puck waited while Vernon and Petunia talked to Maria about magic.

It sounded like Maria was taring them a new one.

"They are not freaks!" She yelled at them. Puck was glad that his sister went with Harry and Dudley to the park.

"They have freakish powers! How are they Not freaks?!" Vernon yelled at her.

"They were given power, they were born with it! The way you're acting is making me think you fear them!" Maria screamed. "Do you? They are children Vernon, children! Do you think they want to be different?! No they don't! If I was given their power I would have hated it! I have a sister at home, I would have had to leave her for the entire school year! I would have grew up away from her! Who wants that!" Maria yelled at them.

"Shut up!" That one stunned everyone. Kurt's eyes widened, out of the entire time he has been living there, never has is aunt raised her voice.

"Just be quiet. Vernon, we need to think about it. What is it we hate about Freaks? Have they ever hurt us? They have been nothing but nice until we provoke them. Why don't we just learn to live with it? Just let it go." Petunia said. Kurt and Puck had to press their ears to the door to hear them.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Vernon asked. They didn't hear anything, but they guess that she nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" Maria asked them.

"Yes. It's just, I guess I never thought how Lily must have felt when she went off to Hogwarts herself." Petunia said.

Kurt and Puck rushed away from the door when they heard foot steps coming toward them.

The door opened just as Kurt and Puck got to Kurt's room. They cracked the door open and watched the adults.

"We can go get their supplies tomorrow. I think Harry knows how to get there." Petunia told Maria.

Maria's face fell. "I am afraid, that Sarah will not be able to go. We are not the richest family. We were only able to come because of a friend of Noah's." Maria told them.

Petunia's face fell as well and she tried to help. "I am sure they have a program for you." She told them. None of them heard the three sets of footsteps come up the stairs.

"But what if they don't. I don't want Sarah to miss this opportunity just because I don't have the money." Maria told Petunia, a hard look coming to her face.

"I can pay for her stuff." Harry piped in, startling all the adults(and teens).

"I'm kinda rich." Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I won't mind paying for Sarah to come." Harry told her.

"I don't want-" Maria started. "I had no friends. And now that I do, I want to help them, and I have tons of money, I don't mind paying for Sarah." Harry told Maria with determination.

"I got a letter from the Weasleys. They are going to Diagon Ally tomorrow. We can meet up with them." Harry told them.

Everyone nodded before going to their own rooms, everyone had a lot on their minds and they had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

Kurt was the first to awake. He decided to make breakfast. Before he could leave the room, the doorbell rang.

Puck got up then. Both boys decided to go downstairs.

"Hi." A plump redheaded woman said. Standing behind her was a hoard of redheads.

Kurt blinked, closed the door, blinked again and opened the door. "Hello. Sorry about that, its early." Kurt told them.

"That's okay dear, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your position. My name is Molly Weasley." She said.

"Harry's friends?" Kurt asked.

Molly nodded. "Why are you here? I thought we were going to meet you there?" Puck asked from behind Kurt. Molly's smile fell just a bit at Puck's hairdo, but it was back up again before most could see.

"Yes well, we decided to bring you breakfast." It was then that Kurt noticed the baskets each redhead was holding. The smells coming from them made both Puck and Kurt salivate.

"Come in." Kurt said as he and Puck moved out of their way.

"Kurt?" Dudley asked with a yawn as he made his way downstairs. His eyes widened as he saw the redheads enter the house.

Petunia and Vernon came down the stairs to see Dudley, Kurt and Noah sitting at the table, which was somehow enlarged, with seven redheads. All of them were talking and eating.

"Hi Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. The Weasleys decided to bring us breakfast." Kurt said when he saw his aunt and uncle.

The next to wander in was Maria. She trudged in and ignored everyone. She grabbed the coffee pot, Kurt's coffee pot (The Dursley's drink coffee? Ha!), and got herself a cup before she noticed that there were a lot more people in the room then should be possible. She chalked it up to magic and took a seat without a word. Maria is Not a morning person.

Sarah had kicked both boy's to the floor that night and slept in Harry's bed. Because of this, Harry and Sarah had walked into the kitchen last, hanging off of each other as they stumbled in.

"Morning Harry." The youngest redheaded boy said.

"Morning Ron." Harry said, before doing a double take. "Ron! What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he let go of Sarah. He and Ron hugged.

"Mum decided to bring you guys breakfast." Ron told Harry. Harry's smile widened when he saw Molly and Petunia talking. Vernon was telling Arthur about the drills his company makes, Arthur listened with childlike glee, drills are very muggle.

Ginny and Sarah were talking about something or other. Maria watched with a small smile as she drank her coffee.

Puck and Dudley were talking to the Weasley twins about something or other, Harry didn't really want to know.

And Kurt and Percy were talking about school, more like what Percy did at school.

Harry and Ron started to talk about quiditch. It was surprisingly normal in the enlarged kitchen.

* * *

Puck watched as the bricks just retracted, magic was awesome.

Molly lead the group up to, what Puck thinks was, a bank. They entered and Puck's eyes widen. It was HUGE!

There were goblins everywhere to.

"So onto Harry's vault for us." Puck said. He lead Ron, Ginny, Sarah, Harry and Kurt over to one of the desks. The others went over to another counter, they were going to do something about Sarah, Maria didn't want to take anything from Harry, he might need it, or so she thought.

* * *

The ride was fun... for Kurt and Puck it was fun, for everyone else, it was terrifying.

"Can we go again?" Puck asked. "We still get to go back up." Kurt said with a glint in his eye.

Harry handed the goblin his key.

"Whoa." Ron said as they entered Harry's vault. "Man you said kinda rich, this is crazy rich. Dude you could by every expensive thing you wanted fifty times over and still have enough to quadruple that." Puck said as he counted it in his head.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. Puck just gave him a 'dude, I just know' look. "Who do you have to watch it?" Puck asked.

Harry shrugged. "Dude you need someone you trust to watch your money. If not then you could lose a lot of it, and with this much, you wouldn't even be able to tell." Puck told him.

Harry nodded. "Can you do it? I'll pay you." Harry said as he motioned to his money. Puck nodded. "I'll do it. You got to get my sister her things, that will be my payment." Puck told him. "Puckerman's don't take charity." Puck told Harry.

Harry nodded quickly. "You guys get what you need. I'm going to talk with a goblin about Harry's things." Puck told them as he made his way to the door.

"Okay. Sarah, you can use this, just take a handful of each, that should be more then enough, we can use it to make you your own account." Harry said.

"It's start your own account." Kurt told Harry. Harry smiled.

"You guys too. Ron, Ginny, just grab a handful of each and we will start you an account." Harry told them.

Ron shook his head, but Ginny grabbed only a handful of sickles, non of the other two.

"I can't mate. It doesn't feel right." Ron said. Harry huffed before going over to a shoulder bag that was hanging on a rack. It had the Potter family crest on it.

He emptied it out and filled it with just Galleons. Harry then marched out of the room. Ginny and Sarah followed.

Ron and Kurt were left in the room. Kurt was admiring a wardrobe full of clothes.

Ron looked down, he thought that he had angered his friend. "Hey." Kurt said as he sat next to Ron on the floor. "Why so down? I mean, Harry just offered you a lot of money." Kurt said. "Not that money is everything, but why did you decline?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want Harry to think that he has to buy my friendship. He either thinks that or that I am so poor that I can't earn money myself." Ron said.

"Hey. Don't think like that. Harry just found out he was rich last year. He has never had anything to share before. Now that he has something, he wants to share it with his friends." Kurt told Ron.

"I guess so." Ron said.

"I know. Here." Kurt held out a small pouch. "I found this. I am going to pay you to keep Harry out of trouble, or... I will give this to you if you can finally burn those atrocious clothes he seems to not want to get rid of. Let's say that they just 'disappeared' one night while he slept?" Kurt asked with a grin.

Ron grinned back. "Consider them gone." Ron told Kurt as he slipped the pouch into his pocket. The two then get up and leave the vault, the goblin closing it behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me, or are the chapters getting shorter?
> 
> Oh well, whatever works.
> 
> So this is the first part of Diagon Ally. How was it? I decided to stick with Ron/Kurt. But they won't get together till the end of the last year.
> 
> Friends until forth, crush, on Ron's part, after that and lovers after that.
> 
> Is it just me, or do you think that Vernon and Arthur could be good friends? I just think that Vernon loves normalcy, or muggle stuff in other words, and Arthur loves everything muggle, normal in Vernon's world.
> 
> I think Puck is a math genius, I don't know if I said it yet, but Puck skipped Math for three years, how then did he pass his math test with enough points to graduate?
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> READ?REVIEW?
> 
> Mars


	9. Weasleys and Diagon Ally, Pt 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well Here is the next Chapter to KDH. It might be a bit short. But it is the last part of Diagon Ally.
> 
> They get to go on the train Next! Woot!
> 
> Enjoy!

_"I know. Here." Kurt held out a small pouch. "I found this. I am going to pay you to keep Harry out of trouble, or... I will give this to you if you can finally burn those atrocious clothes he seems to not want to get rid of. Let's say that they just 'disappeared' one night while he slept?" Kurt asked with a grin._

_Ron grinned back. "Consider them gone." Ron told Kurt as he slipped the pouch into his pocket. The two then get up and leave the vault, the goblin closing it behind them._

* * *

Harry walked right up to Mrs. Weasley and handed her the shoulder bag. "Keep this." Harry told her before sulking in a corner.

Molly opened the bag, gasped, closed the bag and handed it to Arthur. She walked over to Harry and hugged him.

"Thank you." Molly said. She knew Harry was rich, thanks to her talk with Petunia, and that he will not take no for an answer.

Harry grinned at her and they waited for Ron and Kurt to come back up.

Puck was talking to one of the goblins when Kurt and Ron got back. "You guys go ahead, I need to finish some things up." Puck told them before continuing his conversation with the goblin.

"Shall we?" Kurt asked as he opened the door for them to leave. Arthur stayed to deposit the bag of galleons, after Molly took a handful.

Kurt lead them to Madam Malkin's first.

* * *

Sarah, Ginny and Ron decided to get new robes, well, Kurt decided for Ron to get new robes. Ron grumbled as he was measured.

Once they were done with that, they went to get Ginny's and Sarah's wands.

They entered the shop. They didn't fit, so Ginny and Sarah and their moms stayed while the rest went to get ice cream.

After Sarah and Ginny got their wands, Ginny's was Hazel, 12 1/2" with a dragon heartstring core.

Sarah's was Acacia, 14 1/2" with a unicorn hair core.(1)

They met in the ice cream shop.

"Got your wands did you? Let us see." Fred said. "I agree. Let us see." George told them.

"It is Acacia." Sarah said proudly.

Ginny grinned at them and showed her wand. "Dragon heartstring." She told them.

"Hey Noah!" Sarah exclaimed when her brother walked to them with an ice cream cone.

"I got your accounts set up. They just need a signature here and there and we will be set." Puck told Harry.

"Look I have a wand now." Sarah told Puck as she showed him the magic wand that she got from Olivanders.

"Nice. Did you get your school books yet?" Puck asked her. She turned red. "Not yet." She huffed.

Puck laughed. "Well then, lets go." He told her before the Weasley's, Puckerman's and Dursley's got up to leave. Oh and Harry and Kurt, neither of which are a Weasley, Puckerman or Dursley.

* * *

When they walked in, it was a mad house. Photographers and Writers were everywhere.

Crowds of, what Kurt assumed was, fans were gathered in the little book shop.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked as the younger kids scattered to get their books.

"Gildaroy Lockheart." Molly said as she admired the man. Ginny, who stayed, scoffed.

She then went in search of her books, and Sarah.

"Harry Potter!" Kurt heard from behind him. When he turned around he saw a tallish blonde man holding onto Harry's shoulder and smiling for the camera. Harry was obviously uncomfortable, if his escape attempt was anything to go by.

Kurt saw red and stormed up to the man.

"What do you think you are doing! Can't you see he is uncomfortable?!" Kurt asked in a rage as he pulled Harry out of the mans grip.

"Don't you know who I am?" The man asked with a smile.

"Do you know who I am?" Kurt asked in return.

"No of course not." The man started.

"Well I have no idea who you are and frankly I don't care. If I went by looks I would say you were some kind of pompous idiot who spends too much time in front of a mirror, and that is saying something coming from me." Kurt said as he looked the guy up and down with a sneer.

"Let's go Harry. No need to try and teach this guy a lesson in decency, since he obviously has none." Kurt said as he lead Harry away.

When they returned to the Weasley's, Puckerman's and Dursley's, Puck applauded.

"Way to go Kurt. You have now dissed some famous author in public, with cameras that record moving pictures." He told Kurt with a smirk.

Kurt smirked back. His smirk dropped however, when a blonde boy, no older then Harry, came up behind Kurt.

"I bet you love that Potter. Famous Harry Potter, cant even go to a book shop without making the front page." He said.

Kurt was about to say something when Sarah and Ginny stepped forward. "Leave him alone." Sarah said. "Yeah Malfoy leave him alone." Ginny repeated. Both girls glared at him.

"Look Potter. You got yourself a couple of girl friends." The boy said. Puck stepped forward, scaring the boy a bit before an older man, who could only be the boys father, stepped up from behind him.

"Now now Draco, play nicely." The man said as he guided Draco to the side with his cane.

"Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy." The man introduced himself. Kurt and Puck stood behind Harry, flanking him. Stopping the man from pulling Harry closer.

"Your scar is legend, as is the wizard who gave it to you." Lucius said.

"Voldemort killed my parents." Harry said, stepping back so he was between Puck and Kurt. Both boys stepped forward.

"You must be very brave to mention his name, or very foolish." Lucius said.

"Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself." A young girl said as she walked up to them from the side. "Hermione." Ron said as said girl smiled and stood beside them. She and Ron then continued to glare at Lucius.

"You must be miss Granger. Draco has told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" Lucius said.

"What's wrong with muggles?" Puck asked him with a glare. Lucius ignored him as he took in the other kids standing there.

"Let's see. Red hair, vacant expressions tatty second hand books." With that he grabbed Ginny's book from her cauldron.

"You must be the Weasley's." He said. "Let's go guys. We don't need to talk to this guy." Puck said as he herded the kids away from the man.

Kurt noticed that one book came out of Ginny's cauldron, but two went in.

Once they got out, though, all thoughts of the books were gone. The crowds were over whelming outside the shop.

"Let's just go home." Kurt said. Petunia and Vernon had stayed outside the shop, they may have agreed to come, but actually going into a magic book store, or anything magic except the bank, was too much for them.

They said their goodbyes to Hermione, Ron and Ginny, and waited a minute for Maria to get there, before leaving the Ally to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So How was it? It was a little boring.
> 
> Oh well. This is based on Kurt, so no going to Hogwarts. But Kurt and Puck will be going to drop the kids off, followed by Puck's departure.
> 
> No!
> 
> (1) That is my wand! :)
> 
> Anyways Read and Review!
> 
> Mars


	10. Letters and Howlers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Is UP!
> 
> I have news at the bottom so please read it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Platform 9 and 3/4 was an interesting place.

Kurt and Puck looked around at the people loading and unloading from the train. The kids kept running around saying things like 'I forgot this' or 'I need that'. It actually got on Kurt's nerves a bit.

Harry and Ron were supposed to be right behind them, but they didn't come through the wall.

Kurt looked around but didn't see them.

"Uh, Noah? Do you see Harry, or Ron?" Kurt asked the mohawked boy.

"They were right behind you, weren't they?" He asked, he started to look around as well.

But they were no where in sight. "Maybe they ran onto the train in excitement? I know I would if I got to go to magic school." Puck said as he lead Kurt to the barrier.

Kurt looked at the arm draped around his shoulders in disgust. He picked it off his arm with two fingers and made a face.

"Sure." Kurt said. The two place their hands on the wall and look surprised. "Aren't out hands supposed to go through this thing?" Puck asked Kurt. Kurt nodded and the two looked to Mrs. Weasley who was running to them.

"Ron and Harry didn't board the train." She told them, a look of panic was on her face.

Kurt looked at the woman than at the barrier. "Is my hand supposed to touch this?" Kurt asked.

Molly looked at the boys' hands and paled. "They are supposed to go through." She told them.

All of a sudden Puck fell through.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

Kurt poked his head through the barrier and looked around before walking through.

Puck was lying on the ground rubbing his knee. "You okay Noah?" Kurt asked as he extended his hand to the taller boy.

"I'm fine." He said as he pulled himself up.

"But Harry and Ron aren't here." He told Kurt. "And neither is Mr. Weasley's car."

* * *

Kurt and Puck were at the airport with Puck's mom.

Maria was hugging Petunia goodbye. "I hope to see you in July." Maria said. They had invited the Dursley's over for the fourth of July, a holiday that they don't celebrate, but thought would be a fun experience for Dudley and Harry.

"Look, there is Coach Sue." Kurt said as he pointed to the tall blonde.

"Hello, Lady face, Delinquent. Delinquent's mother. Ape people." Sue said as she walked up to them.

"Are you ready to go back to the hellhole we call home?" She asked the Puckermans. "Where is mini delinquent?" Sue asked.

"She was accepted into school here." Kurt told her. "One less ticket for you." Kurt said as he inspected his fingers.

Sue nodded. "Good for her. Maybe this way she won't become like her brother." Sue said before walking off.

"Well. It seems like we're off. I'll call you when we land." Puck told Kurt before following Sue.

Vernon was purple. "You shouldn't let her get to you." Kurt told his uncle before he walked out of the airport.

Kurt found out that Ron and Harry had taken Ron's father's car. Puck even sent him a congratulatory howler. Kurt is sure that Puck just wanted to hear his voice come out of the red letter.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his room reading.

He found that the fairytale books wizards read were different to the ones muggles read.

The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

A very interesting book.

He might even send a copy to Brittney.

Kurt fell asleep while reading his book. His phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey Hummel. We just got back." Puck said into the phone.

"Puckerman? I'm glad you didn't get in a plane crash and die." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be that way. You know that you'd miss me." Puck said with a laugh.

"Anyways. Did Ron write back? I want to know his answer." 

"No. Not yet, but we did only send the letters yesterday so." 

"Call me when he does. I don't care what time it is." 

"She is going to be alright." Kurt told him.

"Thanks Hummel. I have to go. Bye." 

"Bye." Kurt said before he hung up.

He groaned before falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Bye Kurt! I'll see you over Christmas break!" Dudley said before he ran out of the house and into the waiting car of Vernon Dursley's.

Kurt yawned. He had talked to Brittney the night before and was exhausted. Well it was time for breakfast.

"Hello Aunt Petunia." Kurt said as he gave his aunt a hug.

He got himself some eggs and started to make them to go with the ham that his aunt made.

A bird, an owl, flew into the kitchen and perched on a chair.

His aunt froze. "I'll be in the living room." She told Kurt before bolting out of the room in a dignified manner.

Kurt rolled his eyes before walking over to the snowy white bird.

"Hello Hedwig." Kurt said as he pet the bird. He saw two letters on the birds leg, both addressed to him.

He opened Harry's first.

'Dear Kurt,

We got here fine... As fine as you can when you fly into the Whomping Willow. We got detention.

Sarah got into Slytherin. Not a good house to be in. I honestly don't know how Ron is going to get around to doing what Puck asked.

I will watch from the side and see what happens. I'll keep in touch and will give you all the details that Ron leaves out.

~~L/o/v/e/~~

Your cousin, Harry'

Love was crossed out. Kurt smiled at the boy.

He opened the other one, the one from Ron.

'Uh. Hi? I'm sorry, I'm not good at writing letters.

So, Ginny was sorted into Gryfindor. And Sarah was sorted into Slytherin.

I don't know what to do! Puck told me to keep a close eye on his sister. To basically be her older brother in instances which he can not. But she landed into the one house that everyone hates the most.,

What should I do?

By the way. Tell Puck thanks for me. That howler was uh, I think Puck called it Awesome.

Except for the part about Sarah. That part was scary.

Ron.'

Kurt laughed out loud and gave Hedwig a piece of ham.

"Let me write a reply. I will be a minute." Kurt told the bird before going to the cupboard under the stairs, where he stored his backpack.

'Dear Harry,

Thank you for the update. I will be looking forward to receiving your letters. I assume that Ron will leave out a ton of details.

I will be in touch.

Love Kurt.

P.S. You are allowed to say Love, cousin.'

Kurt smiled before moving onto the next letter.

'Dear Ron,

I surly hope that you don't let your house rivalries get in the way of Puckerman's demands. He will keep that threat. Just so you know, If we went by your hat, I would most likely be a Slytherin, where Puckerman would be a Gryfindor.

I hope for your sake that Sarah doesn't get in any trouble, but knowing her, you will have your hands full.

Kurt.'

Kurt tied the letters to Hedwig's leg and petted her once more before she flew away.

* * *

Omake.

Ron sat with Harry and Hermione in the great hall. His mother had sent a howler that still had him ruffled.

When another howler was carried in by a postal owl, one that they have never seen.

The owl landed in front of Ron and waited.

Ron shakily took the howler from the bird and the bird flew away.

Ron started to open it when it came alive.

"Hey Ron!" The howler yelled cheerfully, in Puck's voice.

"Look! I'm an envelope!" Puck said. "Anyways. I wanted to say Congratulations man! Stealing a car! At Twelve! Genius! I didn't steal my first car till I was sixteen!" Puck said.

Ron turned red.

"Dude. You are Awesome. I told Finn and he totally agreed. I have a favor to ask of you." Puck said.

"Look after my sister. If anything happens to her I will personally lock you in a room full of giant spiders. I will even get Fred and George to help me enlarge them. I will make sure that there are black widows and other majorly poisonous spiders in there as well. So DON'T FAIL ME RONALD!" The letter said before taring itself up into tiny bits.

Ron looked like he was going to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, That was the story for today.
> 
> I have super great news! I finished Na,No,Wri,Mo! 50089 words! So... I am going to (hopefully) publish my novel.
> 
> I hope to get more of this story out before I start working on another story I wanted to do. That one won't be as long as this one, so I will try to finish it before I post more of this story. Well I also have to re-watch season 3 of Glee. And watch the second movie again. Or I might actually read the book... Or not. We'll see.
> 
> Read/Review!
> 
> Mars


	11. Purple Pianos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first off, I GOT 55 REVIEWS! I have never had so many! Second, who ever left the suedo (Or Sway Doe ;p) flame, THANK YOU! If it hadn't been for that then I wouldn't have made this chapter today. 
> 
> I read this whole thing and have to admit that it's very confusing. I thought it was slash between kurt and puck, but you spend an ungodly amount of time with kurt and dave. Then several chapters with no puck at all until he finally shows up dating Zizes. On top of whatever the hell was going on with the dursleys and dudley and boo hoo I have no friends and everybody randomly deciding to go to England and Sarah is suddenly a witch. I mean do you like have have plans at all or are just basically throwing darts at the wall?
> 
> Well Guest... I said in the first chapter... I think it was the first hold on let me check... Okay, so it was the end of the third chapter, so sue me I'll just have to go to the first Chapter and put it in there... Anyways, I said in the third chapter that it will be a Ron/Kurt story. Maybe I should put a disclaimer that Kurt and Puck are not together and never will be, in this Puck is straight as a ruler... If I was going to write Kurt/Puck slash then I would have put Kurt and Puck as a pairing.
> 
> Boo Hoo I have no friends? Okay, I know what it feels like to have a ton of friends then all of a sudden, I haven't heard from them in years, It hurts. I tried to show that in my story. Puck's family decided to take Sue up on the offer of visiting the Dursley's because Nither Puck nor Sue are complete asses on the show and I believe that they would have done this if given the chance. It is also in the show that Sue has her girls go all over the world all the time, hence the hundreds of dollars they spend every year at that point in time.
> 
> Sarah is a witch because I am awesome.
> 
> I have plans. I also like throwing darts. Did you know that the original idea I had had no romance at all? All I had in mind was Kurt's dad DIES and he goes to live with the Dursleys. Now just because this is slash doesn't mean that there will be smut or romance or anything like that at the beginning, this isn't Twilight. If you want a story that has romance or smut or immediate smoochies, then please STOP reading and LEAVE.
> 
> Saying all of this, I have a plot, a very holey plot that is actually pretty boring, why are you reading this? I have to admit that I just sit here and write whatever I think about as I watch an episode...
> 
> So all I get from your review is, even though you hate(maybe hate? I don't know this is a very polite burn if you ask me) this story, you still liked it enough to give me a review! So Thanks!
> 
> Okay so now that I did that...I like this chapter. I got to say(write) Purple Pianos A LOT in this chapter XD.
> 
> Also, I don't know if the Dursleys have a piano or not, so for the purpose of this story, they don't.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt sighed as he read over the text he got from Rachel. 'Purple pianos?'

It was the first week of school and the only he has heard from any of his friends, besides Brittney, was Purple pianos. Literally, the text message just said purple pianos, couldn't she be more specific?

_Purple Pianos? Do you want to elaborate on that?_

_Sorry Kurt, I have class now. I'll Email you after school._

Great so now he has purple piano on his mind. He really want's to know if they actually have purple pianos or if she is just messing with him.

* * *

It was just around five o clock when Rachel called him.

"Hey Kurt, We're on speaker phone!" She said as soon as he answered, he had to move the phone away from his ear.

"Rachel dear, you don't have to yell." Kurt told her in a condescending tone, he could just hear her blush.

"Sorry." She said in a still slightly to loud voice. Kurt shrugged to himself, that will have to do.

"Hey man. Sorry I didn't call you, Rachel wanted us to talk to you as a group." Finn told him, Kurt could hear Puck cough out 'whipped' in the background.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kurt asked them. He heard shuffling, like someone pushing through the crowd.

"Why are you standing around Rachel's phone?" Mr. Schue asked them, sounding a little far off.

"Hello Mr. Schuester. I guess the reason is so that they can speak with me about the Purple Pianos Rachel texted me about earlier." Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt. How is England?" Mr. Schue said, his voice came out clear so Kurt guessed that Schue was now right next to the phone.

"It's fine. Now please tell me why Rachel texted me Purple pianos during class." Kurt said, his irritation clear in his voice. It was clear that the others hadn't heard it, or that at least Finn and Rachel didn't, because Rachel went off and started to tell Kurt all about them.

"So you have actual purple pianos in the school right now?" Kurt asked.

"Yep. We did an improper performance in the cafeteria before we called you." Finn said. Kurt heard most of the other kids sigh at Finn's choice of words.

"Finn sweety, it is 'Impromptu' not improper." Rachel told him. Another snicker from Puckerman.

"No, it was Improper. We got food thrown at us." Santana said with a sharp voice.

"Kurt we need to get to class now. We'll send you pictures of the pianos later kay?" David told him before he could ask more questions.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." He told them. They shared goodbyes before Kurt hung up his phone.

* * *

Kurt helped his aunt with dinner that night.

"So, I got a call from my friends earlier today." Kurt started. He saw his aunt's hands still before they continued, only working a little fast this time. Kurt smiled to himself, he knew that they were trying to accept his friends, but they spent nearly thirty years hating everything 'unnatural' and that it is hard for them to accept, but they are trying, and for that Kurt is grateful.

"Oh? What did they say?" She asked, her voice only slightly strained.

"They got some pianos donated to the school, and they painted them purple." He told her as he rolled out the dough for biscuits.

"How... Interesting." She said, her voice keeping the strain.

"It got me thinking, You don't have a piano." He told her. He told her as he started to cut the biscuits out.

"Well, non of us knew how to play, so your uncle never saw the point of getting one." Petunia told him. She always wanted to learn how to play, but she never had the time when Dudley was young, but now that Dudley was going to school...

"I might have to talk to Vernon about that." Petunia said as she mixed the dressing for the salad, a small smile forming on her face.

Kurt liked it when she smiled, it took years off her complexion and was better for her skin.

* * *

It was around 7:30 when Kurt got the text from David.

_Kurt I need to talk to you when I get home. I'll Skype you in ten minutes._

Kurt looked at his phone before marking his page on Beedle the Bard and opening his laptop.

He checked his Facebook before getting bored and playing mine sweeper instead. Just as he finished the intermediate game, where he finished in 103 seconds, his Skype beeped, indicating a caller.

"Hey Kurt." David said with a grin. Kurt smiled back at him. David looked good. He lost all the excess weight and looked happy.

"Hello David. So what was it you needed to talk about?" Kurt asked. If David smiled any wider his eyes would be missing.

"Blaine switched schools! He is going to McKinley!" David said with gusto.(1)

"Congratulations! Did you tell him yet?" Kurt asked. David fidgeted in his seat, trying to look anywhere but at Kurt.

"I did." He said shyly. Then he looked right at Kurt.

"We are going out on Friday." He said, his smile shy and adorable.

"Where are you going?" And the two continued to talk well into the night, Kurt will curse the younger boy later for keeping him up so late, but he really was happy for him. Maybe a bit jealous that even he could get a boy when Kurt couldn't get someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? It was a bit short this chapter and I didn't have any Hogwarts Omakes for this one.
> 
> Sorry for the earlier A/N I just needed to get that out.
> 
> (1) I really wanted to say gusto, I don't know what it means, but my mom used it when I said something similar a couple of days ago...
> 
> If you guys have any problems with my pairings don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Oh speaking of pairings, I can't remember if I told you yet, but I want to make Kurt bi. I wanted to pair him into a trio for a few chapters later, after he goes to collage. The pairing would be an AU of another one of the fandoms I like to read, so it would be a slight third cross later on down the line.
> 
> Any feed back on that would be appreciated! Also, Ron/Kurt WILL happen, just not till Ron's fifth or sixth year, possibly their seventh.
> 
> Read/Review!
> 
> Mars


	12. Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kurt was walking home from school, he had looked for Adam but couldn't find him so he tried calling with the same results, all this flew out of his mind when he saw a large truck pulling away from his house(It still hurts him whenever he thinks about that.)

"Aunt Petunia?" Kurt called out as he entered the house. It was quiet. His uncle won't be home for another hour or two so what was with the truck?

"I'm in the living room Kurt." He heard his aunt call out. He set his book bag down on the table by the door and took off his light sweater, it wasn't really cold but he looked fabulous with it on, and set it on the coat rack before entering the living room.

"What do you think?" Petunia asked her nephew as he walked in. She saw how his face went from curiosity to shock to awe as he saw the baby grand piano sitting in the corner of the room.

"Wow. It is beautiful." Kurt said as he got closer. His aunt was sitting on the bench as she ran her hand across the smooth exterior.

"I wish I could play." Petunia said as she fingered the keys. Kurt sat next to her and played a C chord in the middle C position.

"You play?" Petunia asked with surprise. She was going to hire a teacher.

"I do, my teacher said that I was one of her most promising students." Kurt told her as he started to play the Fur Elise.

Petunia watched his fingers dance across the keys as he continued, her eyes glued to his fingers, she barley acknowledged as his feet pressed the peddles.

"That was beautiful." Petunia told him when he finished. Kurt beamed at her.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Kurt asked her as he got up. She smiled at him and nodded before her eyes went back to the piano.

"I'll go grab my piano books. First I'll teach you how to read the notes. I was told that if you can do that then you can easily pick up new songs." Kurt told her before dashing upstairs to grab the piano books he stashed under his bed, next to his mechanics books.

* * *

It was two days later when Kurt got a text from Adam.

 _Kurt, I am so sorry I haven't replied. I got accepted into the collage of my dreams and was busy moving!_ Wow. Kurt hadn't even thought of that as the thing keeping Adam from speaking with him.

That is great. Kurt sent. He was happy for the man, really. He didn't feel neglected at all. It wasn't like Adam had to tell Kurt that he was moving to New York or anything. They were just friends, nothing more.

Okay so Kurt felt hurt. He thought that he and Adam had a thing, you know the not quiet going out but still going out type thing. Okay so he was friend zoned, no big deal. Kurt will deal with this the simple way.

* * *

 _Hey Kurt. So Mr. Schue has us doing a booty camp._ Mercedes texted Kurt.

 _Who all is attending?_ Kurt asked his best female friend.

 _Finn, Puck, Blaine, David and myself._ She texted him. Kurt smiled, he could feel the indignation in her text.

 _Oh you poor baby. Don't worry you'll do fine._ Kurt texted.

_Thanks. I have to go. My bed is calling me. Good night Kurt._

_Good night Boo._

* * *

Kurt sat at lunch, he was actually getting ready to get to his next class seeing as lunch was ending in two minutes.

 _I am freaking OUT!_ Artie sent him. Kurt frowned. Artie never texted him so early.

 _Why? Is everything alright?_ Kurt asked the boy before packing his book bag.

 _Mr. Schue asked me to help direct the school play this year!_ Artie texted him.

 _Did you say yes? Say you said yes. This is BIG. You are perfect for this!_ Kurt told him as he walked out of the room. He knew that Artie's second dream was to be a director, his first was to be a dancer...

 _I did. I am going to be directing West Side Story!_ He told Kurt.

 _That is great! I would like a video when it is done._ Kurt texted him.

 _Of course. I gotta go, I just got to school. Bye Kurt and Thanks._ Kurt smiled as he walked into his classroom.

_Good Luck._

* * *

_She brought Beth to the school._ Was the cryptic message, that wasn't so cryptic when Kurt thought about it, that he got from Puck that same day.

 _Why? Is she giving her back?_ Kurt asked his friend.

 _No. She is just giving us the chance to know our daughter. But Quinn isn't taking it well._ Puck told him.

_Why? Does she not want to know her daughter? What does Shelby think?_

_She is letting me see her, but she won't let Quinn because of the way she changed._ Kurt cringed. Quinn had lost contact with Kurt soon after that conference call awhile back and she changed for the worse.

_I have to go, class and all. I'll call you later to talk. Puckzilla OUT!_

Talk to you later then Puckerman. Kurt.

* * *

"So how was school?" Finn asked Kurt. "It was good. Why do you sound like you are going to confess something?" Kurt asked his almost brother.

"I broke my mom's vase, but I can't tell her. I need your help man." Finn sounded so broken, it took everything Kurt had not to laugh.

"Why call me? And how did you break the vase?" Kurt asked him, his laugh perfectly suppressed.

"I was practicing my dancing for Mr. Schue's booty camp and I hit it and it fell and smashed on the floor." Finn told him. He was seriously freaking out.

"Finn, tell your mother what happened. She will only be slightly mad. Offer to get her a new one or t do more chores or something. Everything is going to be fine." Kurt told him in a calming voice.

"You sure?" He asked, calming down a bit.

"Positive. Now did you clean it up?" Kurt asked him.

"Uh, no. Should I?" Finn asked. Kurt could hear him descending the stairs.

"Yes. Clean it up and then tell Carol as soon as she gets home." Kurt told him.

"Thanks Kurt. I'll talk to you later then. I need both hands to clean up. Bye Kurt!" Finn told him. Kurt could practically feel the grin.

"Good bye Finn." Kurt said before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there were a bunch of texts and calls in this. I really can play the piano and I find it easier to learn a song since I can read the notes.
> 
> Please feel (The NEED!) free to PM me any ideas you have.
> 
> Read/Review!
> 
> Mars


	13. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kiddies. Guess where I am, have you guessed? If it was Orlando, Florida then you were wrong. I am in Vegas baby! Yep, this stupid blonde is in Nevada. And what has to happen the Day I get here? Hm? I get sick. Yep I got the worst cold I have had in years. It has actually lasted more than two days.
> 
> It hurts to sneeze and my throat burns every time I swallow… Anyways, this isn't about my pain, this is about your story. On with it then!
> 
> Enjoy!

Time seemed to speed past him, never letting him rest and yet leaving him in a sleepless rut.

He got a text from Mike, who was freaking out for getting an A- on a test. He wasn't freaked about the whole Asian F thing, it was more he was depressed that his dad wants him to give up Glee Club.

 _You should just audition for Riff. We all know you want to. I'm sure your dad will understand, sooner or later._ Kurt texted to him.

 _You're right. I should shouldn't I?_ Kurt was sure that Mike was in deep.

 _Don't let him force you into giving up your dreams. I have to go, class and all. Bye Mike. Kurt._ Mike answered in the positive before Kurt put his phone in his pocket and went to class.

* * *

Kurt was in his room on his bed, laid flat on his back, his pillow having fallen on the floor hours ago. He didn't bother picking it up. He was deep in thought.

'Why are they asking my advice now?' He asked himself. 'They never asked for my advice before I left.' He scrunched up his nose in concentration before sighing deeply and relaxing himself so completely he looked to be asleep.

"Kurt? Are you still awake?" His aunt asked as she cracked open the door.

Kurt felt like his limbs weighed a ton each. He really didn't want to get up.

"I'm awake." Kurt muttered. Petunia looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay? You don't look well, a little green." She told him.

All of a sudden, Kurt jerked into a sitting position then ran out of the room as fast as he could, just barely making it to the bathroom before puking up everything in his stomach.

* * *

Petunia had forced Kurt to go to the doctors. Turns out, he was massively exhausted as well as catching the latest flu. He got a note and was sent home.

Aunt Petunia locked him in his room and told him to sleep. Getting him some soup and tea then leaving him on his own.

No more late night calls with Brittney are permitted till his flu was gone.

* * *

Senior Class President. Brittney is going against Rachel in the elections.

David had called him earlier, at around fourish, to tell him about auditions and what not going on, including the newest drama of Rachel and Brittney going against each other for president.

Then there is Rachel and Mercedes going against each other to play Maria. Yep, Drama all around.

Mercedes hadn't called to talk for awhile, worrying Kurt. He knew that she was struggling for a foothold in the Glee Club. With him gone, it is up to Mercedes to try and win solos from Rachel.

David had told him about how Mercedes still hasn't warmed up to him, no matter what he did, how many times he had apologized to her, she still hasn't forgiven him.

It didn't help that he was keeping his relationship with Blaine on the down low. He still hasn't come out at school. But then, with the way his mom reacted, Kurt would be scared as well.

Kurt is just glad that Blaine is so kind, not many boys would like being kept a secret, heck, not even girls like to be kept secret.

* * *

The Glee Club had each sent Kurt get well texts and phone calls. So it was a surprise when he got another call, one from a number he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" Kurt answered. He tried to hear what noise was coming from the other end when a very familiar voice answered him.

"Hello Lady Face. Glad you answered my call. Listen, I'm not good with this whole Mushy Crap that most people can pull out of their asses." Couch Sue Sylvester said.

"Coach Sue. I didn't think you cared." Kurt said, a part of him touched by her words and the fact that she called.

"I- I don't care. I just didn't want my star Cheerio to be down for the count if I ever needed to pull you back here to win another championship." Sue told him.

"I'm fine coach. It's just a cold. it'll be over before you know it." Kurt told her.

"Okay. Well Lady Face, I have to go. Get better soon I guess." Sue said before hanging up on him.

Kurt looked at his phone before chuckling and saving her number into his phone for emergency reasons.

* * *

Rory Flanagan, Brittney's new house guest. He is a foreign exchange student. Kurt was sure that Finn would most likely try an get him in the club, ever since Santana and Mercedes went rogue and joined a rival Glee club being run by Rachel's biological mother, Shelby Corcoran, who was hired for the sole purpose of coaching a second Glee Club for a rich student named Sugar Motta.

Anyways, back to Rory. Kurt didn't want to laugh, he thanked all he had that he didn't laugh till he hung up, but it was funny. Brittney was convinced that Rory was a leprechaun, probably because he was Irish and his favorite color is green, thus his wardrobe consists mostly of the color green.

Poor Rory.

Kurt's laptop beeped. He opened it an saw his Skype blinking.

"Hewwo?" He answered. His nose was completely clogged and his throat hurt, he tried not to talk too much.

"Hi Kurty. You don't have to talk. Santana said that your throat would be burning so I just wanted to show you my leprechaun Rory." Brittney said as her face came into view. Kurt saw a boy with reddish brown hair standing in the background.

He waved at him.

"Rory, this is Kurt. He is one of my best friends, my other best friend is Santana." Brittney told the other boy, Rory.

"Hi." Rory said, and oh is his accent sexy, almost as sexy as the British accent.

"I'm sowwy Bwitney, Bu I am swo tieawd. I need two gee off. Goo' nigh' Bwitney." Kurt said before coughing up his innards, or that's what it felt like.

"Okay. Bye Kurt. I hope you feel better soon." Brittney said. Rory waved at him and Kurt waved back. The screen went black and Kurt groaned before taking a sip of his warm tea, which was hot when he got it, but that was like four hours ago.

* * *

Kurt was out of it for like a week, this was the worst flu he had ever had.

When he finally felt a little better he called David.

"Hello?" David answered his phone.

"Hi." Kurt said.

"Kurt? Man are you okay? We have been trying to get into contact with you for like a week." David said, worry evident in his voice.

"I feel better. I have been on medicine that has kept me very tired. I finally got the okay to stop with the heavy doses." Kurt told him as he curled further into his blanket.

"We were worried. I know Brittney had called for advise, but you were so out of it that Brittney ended up switching into the other Glee Club." David told him.

"Brittney left New Directions?" Kurt asked surprised. He didn't think that Brittney would do that.

"Yep. Now we have less people. Oh guess what else happened." David said.

"I don't know, Sylvester joined congress." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Close. She is running for congress. She got Principle Figgins to lower the budget for the play. We are now selling ad space to raise money." David told Kurt, who blanched.

"Sue is running for congress?" Kurt asked. He didn't think the woman would do that, but then this was Sue Sylvester, she is pretty much unpredictable.

"Yep. Guess who is running against her." David sounded excited. "My dad. He even got a bunch of different businesses to buy ad space and donate money so we can have the play." David said before Kurt could say anything.

"Oh hey Kurt, it is great to hear from you, but I need to go. Bye." David said.

"Bye." Kurt hung up and looked down at his hands. Man he is missing everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I made him sick. Part because I am sick and part because You can't stay up all night almost every night and not get sick.
> 
> Kurt was pushing it.
> 
> I decided to put two episodes into this one because I have an idea for the next chapter/episode. I am going to apologize to anyone who likes Blaine now. The next episode is 'The First Time.' Do you know what that means? Yep it was the episode where Blaine attempts to Rape Kurt. I don't want to do it, but I got it stuck in my head. You can guess what will happen.
> 
> Read/Review!
> 
> Mars


	14. On my way for the First time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So, two chapters in a day. I cannot believe that I wrote this one. But I decided to hit two birds with one stone. You can guess at which two plots I mixed. But I don't know if you will like it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt was just getting over his cold. He was now at lunch, the second day back at school.

His phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt answered. He heard crying on the other end.

"David?" He remembered the last time David had called him crying.

"Last night." Was his broken answer.

"I am so ashamed. We were both drunk. I shouldn't have let that bastard get to me. I was supposed to be the designated driver. But I drank anyways.

I told him no, I tried to push him off, but my limbs felt so heavy, I couldn't think straight. I can't believe he would do that, that I was too weak to get him off of me.

Kurt, I'm disgusting and weak. Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't want this. I can't even tell people that we are dating." Kurt was confused at first but then he got it, David was raped the night before and by his boyfriend by the sounds of it.

"David! Stop it. What he did was wrong. You shouldn't have been drunk I agree, but I can understand why you were. Like you said, you were drunk, most likely dizzy, and by the way you describe Him" Kurt said him with so much anger. "He is much stronger than he looks. You aren't weak in any sense, he just caught you in a moment of weakness, all it takes is one single moment. I'm not telling you that you have to be strong all the time, no, you are human, it is in your nature to have your weak moments, I am just saying that this situation might not happen to everyone, but when it does, it is never, NEVER your fault, never the victims fault. You hear me?" Kurt tried not to show his anger.

As soon as he hung up the phone, he went through his contacts and dialed a number he never thought he would use.

"Sue Sylvester, if this isn't important I will have you castrated." An angered Coach snapped at him when the line was connected.

"Coach Sue? It's Kurt. I need a favor." Kurt told her as he packed his book bag and made his way back to his house, skipping the rest of the school day.

"What's up Lady face? I was sure that you would still be in bed with the flu." Sue said as she ignored whoever was in the room with her.

"I need a plane ticket to Ohio. Today, as soon as possible. I can get to the airport in an hour and a half, hour at the shortest." Kurt told her.

"Why?" Sue asked him, he could hear someone in the background start to speak, but he guessed that Sue raised her hand.

"My friend was raped last night. I need to be there for him." Kurt told her as he pulled open the door. Petunia, who was in the kitchen, overheard him telling Sue and gasped.

Kurt ignored her as he dashed upstairs so he could pack. Sue was silent for a few minutes, Kurt could hear her tapping and clicking on the computer over the phone.

"The earliest I could get you is in two and a half hours. Get there. Don't be late. I'll see you soon." Sue told him. He got his computer out and saw an email from Sue, giving him all the details for his flight.

"Kurt?" His aunt asked as she poked her head into his room ten minutes later only to see him packing.

"I am going to help him." Kurt said, not stopping his packing.

Petunia walked in and stood next to the door.

"How could he do that to David? I was sure that the two would have lasted forever." Kurt said. Petunia was startled. She was slightly disgusted by the fact that David was gay, but she couldn't feel anything negative about the boy. By what Kurt had said, Dave was just raped, by his own boyfriend no less. Someone he trusted. She was disgusted at the other boy now. Who could do anything like that?

She saw Kurt stop, frozen, like he said something he wasn't supposed to say. She realized that Kurt knew. She stepped closer to him and embraced him, his back to her chest.

"It's going to be alright. I hope you get the man that hurt your friend." She said as she held the crying boy.

* * *

It had only been a day. No one knew where Dave was and Finn was freaking out. He asked Puck, who in turn asked Blaine, none of them knew where he was.

So when someone cleared their throat, everyone looked up, expecting a sheepish Dave, but who they saw made them all gape in surprise.

"Well, is anyone going to introduce me to the new kids?" Kurt asked them. Finn was the first to snap out of it. He gave Kurt the biggest grin before running to him and hugging him. "KURT!" He said, causing the others to do the same, except the kids he didn't know.

Kurt disengaged himself from his friends and looked at the other two boys he hadn't previously met.

"Hello Rory. It is nice to meet you in person." Kurt said as he stuck his hand out. Rory shook it.

Blaine gave Kurt a wide charismatic smile and stuck his hand out. "Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson." He said, expecting Kurt to shake his hand.

There for he was surprised when he got a glare and then Kurt ignored him. Easily getting the others attention so they didn't notice.

It was at that moment that he knew that Kurt knew. Blaine noticeably deflated. He felt defeated. He hadn't meant what he had done. He was drunk, horny even. He is deeply ashamed at what he had done, he was going to apologize and try for forgiveness, but David didn't answer his calls.

"I was looking for David actually. Have you seen him?" Kurt asked. The others answer in negative shakes of their heads. "He hasn't come to school in a few days." Finn told him.

"I'm going to go check his house. I'll see you later. I have the week." Kurt told them before leaving. Blaine followed him, trying to catch him in private. He got his chance when they got to the parking lot.

"Kurt." Blaine started. He surprised to silence when Kurt glared at him. "I-I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong and stupid and I would go back and change it if I could. Please just tell him that I am so So sorry. and that I miss him." Blaine said. Kurt continued to glare at him before opening his door and getting in the car.

"I'll think about it." Kurt told him before slamming his rental car's door closed, thank you Sue for false info.

He drove to David's place, he knows where thanks to the wonders of Google Maps and David's address from his Christmas card.

* * *

Kurt knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. He knocked again louder. He heard something crash from upstairs. He tried the knob and found it open. He dashed upstairs and tried every door till he got to David's room, which was the last door to the right.

"David!" Kurt yelled when he saw his friend hanging from a rope in his closet. He quickly got him down and called 911.

"DAVID!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO? Did I surprise you? I hope so, I hope you don't hate this. I was thinking of adding a Hogwarts Omake next chapter. Maybe something to do with Sarah.
> 
> Any ways. I hope you like it.
> 
> Read/Review!
> 
> Mars


	15. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I can't just leave it there, so I decided to write this now. Ha, three chappies in two days, I am on a roll!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt sat in the waiting room with Mr. Karofsky, they were waiting for the news on David. Kurt had found him right after he passed out, he even started to cough and sputter before the ambulance got there. Right now they were waiting for the psychiatrist to come out and tell them if David is going to be alright.

Kurt turned to Paul Karofsky and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Karofsky, Did David tell you anything about what happened two nights ago?" Kurt asked, hoping not to be the one to tell him.

Paul looked at Kurt confused, an eyebrow raised and his red puffy eyes watching him.

"Yesterday, David called me." Kurt paused. He really didn't want to tell him, but Paul needed to know, he had a right to know why his son had tried to commit suicide.

"He called me to tell me that his boyfriend," He paused and noticed that Paul raised both eyebrows in surprise, he knew David was gay but not that he had a boyfriend it seems.

"His boyfriend raped him." Kurt said softly, half hoping that Paul didn't hear him and half hoping he did so he won't have to repeat it.

"My god." Paul said as he rubbed his face with both his hands. He didn't look back at Kurt and Kurt knew that it would be hard for him.

"Paul Karofsky?" A nurse asked them, pulling Paul out of his turmoil.

"That's me. How is David?" Paul asked her as he stood. Kurt continued to sit, looking at his hands and wishing for the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

The two left Kurt in the waiting room.

* * *

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed as the entire Glee Club, both of them it seemed as Brittney and Santana were with them, the only one missing was Mercedes, nope there she was the last to come in. Kurt stopped his train of thought and smiled weakly at Finn and sent a death glare at Blaine.

Kurt couldn't stop himself. He got up and marched up to Blaine with the grace of a deadly lion.

"How dare you show up here." He said. The other Glee kids backed away and watched them with fascination.

"I-I needed to make sure he was okay." Blaine said, hanging his head.

"You should have just stayed away. Your lucky his dad is with the doctor right now, or he would be ripping you apart." Kurt growled at him. Blaine paled slightly.

"But but..." He trailed off when he saw the pained look on Kurt's face. Blaine's face took on a look of anger.

"Do you love him?" He asked with barely contained anger.

"No. He is one of my best friends." Kurt started. But it seems jealousy is not an emotion Blaine can control. "Liar. David still loves you. But he is mine!" Blaine said before attacking Kurt.

Bad choice seeing as Kurt is a lot stronger then he looks, so is Blaine but Kurt has a grace Blaine doesn't.

The other Glee Clubbers watched, too entranced by the fight to stop it.

Finally Blaine got a good right hook to Kurt's nose, making it bleed. Finn snapped out of it and went to stop the fight. The other guys helped. Kurt was being held back by Finn and Puck, and Blaine was being held back by Azimio Adams, who had come to check on David with the Glee Club.

"Whoa, Kurt stop it. Blaine what the hell?" Finn said when Kurt gave a very strong jerk, forcing Mike to help hold him back. Blaine had pretty much stopped struggling against the football player and was looking at the ground ashamed.

"What the hell hobbit? What did you do to anger Princess Hummel?" Santana asked as she went to stand in front of Blaine, blocking Kurt's view of the smaller boy.

"We were drunk!" Blaine defended himself.

"You are seventeen! You shouldn't have been drunk!" A loud, older voice came from behind the group, all the teens turned to look at the speaker. Paul Karofsky stood there with the doctor. A nurse had gone and called the police when Kurt was attacked, they were making their way to them as well.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The officer on the right asked when they got to them. Kurt calmed down and shook the others' hands off himself.

"Blaine attacked me." Kurt mumbled, unwilling to be the one to tell the others about how Blaine had angered him.

"Can we speak in private?" Paul asked the officers, it wasn't a matter to discuss in front of children, children who are not involved. He motioned for Kurt and Blaine to follow as they are lead to a private room that didn't have anyone in it.

Once they were in private and pretty much comfortable, Blaine was standing by the wall, Kurt sat on the bed, Paul was on a chair and the officers were standing next to another wall, they started speaking.

"My name is Officer Kells and this is my partner Officer Brown. Now let's start from the beginning." The first officer said.

"It started two days ago." Blaine started. Kurt just glared at the floor and Paul glared at Blaine.

"I am part of a play, and my director told me that I needed to experience sex to get the part right." Blaine said, turning a shade red.

"David and I had gone out on a date later that day and I was telling him about it when a guy from my old school came up to our table. He invited us to go to a bar." Blaine looked down. "I had left really quick to get some coffee and I guess that Sebastien, the guy from school, had convinced David to go to the bar." The officers shook their heads as they wrote down what Blaine said.

"So we went that night. I don't know why, but I think David got a little competitive with Sebastian and they got in a drinking contest. I was already drunk by then..." He trailed off, his face was pale. Kurt smirked. He doesn't think Blaine had meant to tell the officers that he got wasted while under age. His smirk fell when he remembered why it was that he was there.

"Then you raped him." Kurt said. Officer Kells looked at Kurt incredulously. "Excuse me?" Officer Brown asked.

"David called me when he woke up the next morning. He was in tears. He told me that he had told Blaine no, but Blaine didn't stop." Kurt said, glaring at the floor, knowing that if he looked up then he would most likely attack Blaine, that wouldn't be good, considering the officers in the room.

Blaine was looking at the floor, his complexion was completely white. Paul was gripping the chair so hard his knuckles were white.

"Is that true?" Officer Brown asked Blaine.

"Yes." Blaine said quietly. You could here his voice break, like he was trying not to cry.

* * *

David was awake. He was waiting for his dad to come in. He didn't know how he would explain it. The door opened.

"David." David looked at the door so fast, he was sure he got whiplash.

"Mom." He said, hoping that he wasn't asleep.

"Davey. I am so sorry." The woman said as she rushed into the room. She embraced her son.

"So sorry." She kept repeating as she cried. David just held onto her for all he was worth saying only one thing,

"I'm okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't know. I like how I ended it but it seems a little empty. Meh. I wanted for the police to talk with Dave before I finished this but instead I got thinking, what if Dave's mom had time to think about Dave's Sexuality? And after she had time to think, then Dave tried to commit suicide? I think she would feel so bad, leaving her family because of something like that, but to lose your son to that,
> 
> Anyways. So how do you think Dave's mom will react to the fact that Dave was raped? Or what will happen with Blaine? Or even how David will react to Kurt telling his dad? Find out in next weeks installment of KURT DURSLEY HUMMEL!
> 
> Sorry, stupid joke.
> 
> Read/Review!
> 
> Mars


	16. What happens at Hogwarts, annoys Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I know that you want to read more on David and Kurt right now, but... I had to write this. I have been neglecting the HP cast too much.
> 
> Here you go. More announcements at the bottom!
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry stood by the door, waiting for his best friend to come back from his self exile, or more known as the library where he was attempting to pull Hermione out so they could go visit Hagrid. Yep exile. Harry said that they should leave her be, let her get the summer out of her bones by reading every book she can in the library, but Ron insisted.

So Harry waited.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said as she and Sarah came up from behind him.

"Why are you standing by the exit?" Sarah asked as she and Ginny stopped.

"Waiting for Ron. Why are you guys here?" Harry asked. The last time he checked the two were studying in the great hall.

"Malfoy walked into the great hall and made some choice comments on my blood status and both of our financial situations." Sarah told him. Both she and Ginny were smiling, giving Harry the feeling that that wasn't the only thing that happened.

"And? That can't have been the only thing that happened. I know you both." Harry said. He had been here for two months and in those two months, Ron has had his hands full.

"I might have gotten him mad enough to challenge me and Ginny to a dual. But we refused." Sarah said quickly. Ginny and she lowered their heads, whether it be in shame or to hide their smirks, Harry couldn't figure out which.

"Really? Then why did you leave?" Harry asked, his eyebrow raised as he looked at the girls.

"I might have agreed for Ron to dual Malfoy tonight..." Ginny said quietly, low enough for Harry to barely get what she said.

"Excuse me? You did what?" Harry asked.

"I agreed for Ron and Malfoy to dual tonight after curfew." Ginny said louder, only for the sound of several books hitting the floor and a loudly exclaimed 'WHAT!' to sound behind them.

"Hey Ron." Sarah said hesitantly. Ginny didn't look at her brother. Both Harry and Hermione were looking at the pale boy.

"You agreed for Me to fight? Why?" Ron asked. The girls told him what had happened in the hall.

"But, I don't want to fight. Your brother will kill me. Why must you do this to me?" Ron asked as he rubbed his face.

"Are you trying to get me expelled? Man I thought being friends with Harry was hard work, but being an older brother to you two is almost as bad as having the twins as enemies." Ron muttered as he picked up the dropped books. His friends were trying not to laugh at the distraught boy.

* * *

Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess while they waited for Hermione and Ginny, who were getting ready for dinner.

"So how did you get out of dueling Malfoy?" Harry asked before making a move.

"I told Snape." Ron said. He made a move that made Harry's last move void.

"That had to be harsh. How did he take it?" Harry asked as he flinched at Ron's move.

"He sneered and said that I was lucky I didn't duel Malfoy. Then he told that if I still wanted to duel him then I could in class." Ron said.

Harry made a move before answering. "So wait, you still have to duel him?" Harry asked. Ron nodded glumly before moving once and smirking.

"Checkmate." Ron said.

* * *

Gildaroy Lockhart watched his class of first years. There were two girls who weren't swooning at his every word. For some reason, that disturbed him.

Ginny Weasley and Sarah Puckerman. The two were peculiar. He might not have accomplished much but he was surprisingly good at reading people. The youngest Weasley was the type to fall for something easily, but she was actually really hard. Gildaroy was astonished at this, he didn't know why. He knew that the girl had a crush on Harry Potter, but the longer she hung out with Sarah the less she felt for him, or she has been able to hide her blushing better and better.

But Sarah. She was like no other child he had ever met. Always making crude American jokes and annoying everyone around her, except Miss Weasley.

The two girls were sitting in the back of the room with their heads together and Gildaroy had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew they were planning something.

And soon enough it happened.

Sarah got up from her chair with a copy of one of his books. She walked right up to his desk, he couldn't find Ginny and that partially scared him.

"Professor Lockhart sir? May I please have an autograph please sir?" She said loudly. He was about to agree when he saw a look in her eye. He cautiously took the book from her and opened the cover and that was when she smirked.

"Look Professor Lockhart is signing free autographs!" Sarah said loudly. It was still for only a moment before every girl in the class, minus the masterminds, rushed up to his desk, some of the boys went as well. Sarah had disappeared.

By the time he got all the kids back to their seats he found that Ginny and Sarah were sitting innocently in their seats along with the rest of the students.

He didn't want to accuse them of anything until he had proof, bad idea.

As soon ad he sat back down the doors burst open and multicolored smoke started to fill the room. The students nearest to the door started to scream, but their voices started to change as they inhaled the smoke.

The kids voices took on a variety of pitches. Some of their voices got really deep, others very high. The mixed screaming set most of the other kids off into laughing fits, which, as the smoke was inhaled, took on the same variety of pitches.

Madam Pomfrey was called in.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them. I suggest that we wait to see if it wears off, if it doesn't by tomorrow morning then all students with changed voices will have to come and stay in the medical wing till I can figure it out." Madam Pomfrey told him.

Professor Dumbledore and the heads of all four houses were called next.

"It was those two." Gildaroy said, in a gravely vice that made him sound drunk, as he pointed and glared at Sarah and Ginny. Both of which looked confused.

"Us?" Asked Ginny in a very high pitched voice, one that was even too high for one of the chipmunks, the sound grating on everyone's nerves.

"Ginny, maybe you shouldn't speak." Sarah said, she sounded exactly like her older brother.

"You two are the ones who set off the smoke." Gildaroy accused them again.

"But if we were, then wouldn't we have given Ginny a voice that didn't kill our ears? Or even not let it affect us?" Sarah said.

Gildaroy clenched his teeth.

"Also, how could we have done it? We were sitting at the opposite end of the room when the doors burst open." Sarah said.

"It seems that these girls have an alibi. It would be wise for us to try and find a cure for the children instead of blaming innocent students." Severus said in a monotone voice, a smirk was being held back.

Gildaroy just glared at the girls before turning and storming off.

"Well. Severus makes an excellent point. We should find a cure for this." Dumbledore said, sending the teachers off to research. He stopped Ginny and Sarah for a moment and handed Ginny something that made her blush bright red, before leaving the room as well.

Sarah looked over Ginny's shoulder to check out what Dumbledore had given her and blushed as well. In Ginny's hand was the instructions on how to charm the smoke bombs, written in Sarah's distinct handwriting.

* * *

"GINNY! SARAH!" Could be heard from inside the castle.

Ron was chastising his sister and charge by the lake.

"Why would you do that? You could have been caught. Detention. Gotten in trouble. I would have had to send an owl to Mum and Puck. Do you want me to have to send those letter? Telling them how you both disrupted class and got detention?" Ron said. Both Sarah and Ginny looked down ashamed.

"But that was bloody brilliant." Ron conceded. "I am still going to write Puck, but I am sure he won't get too mad because you didn't get caught." Ron told the girls, who had looked up at him and grinned.

The three started to laugh. Harry walked up then.

"Hey guys. It's time for lunch. let's go." The four left, meeting with Hermione before they got to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was getting a little too serious for me Sorry.
> 
> I think I made Ron a little paranoid... But then he was threatened with the thing he hates the most so I think he would be as bad as he is.
> 
> I like writing Sarah. Gildaroy had it rough, get it? Because his voice was gravely?... Sorry bad joke...
> 
> So, remember that scene in like the tenth or so chapter, when Kurt and Puck dropped the kids off at Kings Cross and Harry and Ron stole Mr. Weasley's car? Remember the part where Puck puts his arm around Kurt and leads him back to the wall to depart? Well, I found a base on DA that made me think of that and I edited it to fit. I put it up on Deviantart. com
> 
> Anyways. I hope to get the next chapter out soon. Till then, GOOD LUCK!
> 
> Read/Review!
> 
> Mars


	17. Flights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a bit short. But that's okay. I like where it ended.
> 
> I have News! I'll tell you at the bottom.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt was sitting outside David's hospital room. He was waiting for Mr. Karofsky to allow him in. Dave was speaking with his parents, telling them what happened and his reasons for why he did what he did.

Kurt was the most surprised by Mrs. Karofsky. She did a complete 180. First she wouldn't even talk to David or his dad, but now, you couldn't find her without one or the other. Kurt guessed that it came from the thought of losing them permanently.

He sighed as he flipped through an out dated vogue magazine. He had read it before but right now he needed to get his mind off of things.

"Kurt?" A voice asked from the door. Kurt turned and saw David's mom standing there. The door was closed so Kurt guessed that David was talking with his dad.

"Mrs. Karofsky." Kurt said as he set the magazine on the chair next to him.

"Thank you." She said with a kind smile.

"I have not made the best of choices as of late. I am very grateful that David had someone to talk to." She told him.

Kurt noticed that her eyes were blood shot and puffy and her nose was red. She had been crying. Kurt remembered hearing a muffled scream earlier, most likely when she found out why David did what he did. He noticed that the door was about to open but was shut hard. He heard Mrs. Karofsky call his name again.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out. I haven't been all there in a while." Kurt apologized.

"I understand. David said you had just gotten over a cold. I hope that all this excitement doesn't bring it back." She told him.

"Thank you Mrs. Karofsky." Kurt told her as he got up.

"Please, Sharon. Coffee?" She said.

"That sounds lovely Sharon." Kurt said and the two walked off.

* * *

The past week has been hectic. David was released from the hospital after three days and was now resting in his own bed. He would be returning to school the next week.

The glee club has sent it's support everyday and Rachel and Finn would go over, sometimes with Brittney, and help around the house.

Kurt helped with the meals and things, but he has to go back to Europe, which is why he was in the airport saying goodbye to his friends.

"Bye Kurt. I'll see you in July?" Puck said. Kurt nodded.

"You know that the party is being held at my house right?" Finn asked when he hugged Kurt. Kurt smiled at him.

"Yes Finn. We know. We will be staying at your house as well." Kurt told him.

Rachel smiled at him before hugging him. "Keep your voice well tuned. I need someone to compete against that can properly challenge me." Rachel told him. He smirked but said nothing just nodded.

"You need to go. Your flight is boarding." Finn said as he pointed to the entrance. Kurt looked behind him and saw that it was boarding.

"Bye you guys." He said as he hugged the rest of his friends quickly before going to board. "I'll miss you." He said before handing his ticket to the woman and boarding the plane.

* * *

On the plane flight back, Kurt had time to think. He has been trying to keep his mind off the matter for the whole week.

What had it felt like to drive someone to suicide? Kurt himself hadn't ever thought he could, but then, he never thought that David would have either.

He must have felt like it would be better off without him. What was the It that David tried to make better? Was it his own pain? Was it his parents? Friends? School? Himself?

So many questions filled Kurt as the plane continued.

Was it that bad? Had Kurt not seen the signs? Could he have helped? Yeah he was living on another continent, but could he have said something or got someone to help him? Should he have told Sue who was hurt and had her check on him before? Could he have prevented David from trying?

Why hadn't Kurt noticed that David needed help before? How could no one know that Blaine would hurt David in that way? Could they have prevented it? Would Blaine still be with David if David had been sober?

Why so many questions? No more with the 'What if's Kurt has to think about the 'What will be's Will David be alright? Kurt vows to help David as best he could from this point on. Calling him everyday to make sure he is okay, that might just get David annoyed... He will try and if David says anything he will lower the amount of calls, maybe.

With Kurt's mind made, Kurt fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? This is more of a filler chapter, you know I have heard of those but I have never really considered any of my own chapters to be fillers. But now I have one that I do consider a filler chapter. 
> 
> Okay so my news. I have written a novel, SQUEEEEEL!, but I need money to publish it... I have none.
> 
> So I set up a GoFundMe account and I was wondering, if you have any money to donate... I hate asking for money from anyone, especially my readers, but I want to publish my book bad! Please! I am desperate! I am even hosting a bake sale at my local church and I going to have a baking booth at a fundraiser at an old employers house, which is awesome, it is like a mansion and I was kinda like a maid in it, it was fun going through her things and as an added bonus I was paid for it, but not anymore because her granddaughter needed a job so she fired me and gave my job to her... But we are still good friends, well as good a friend as an old person and me can have, I basically adopted her as one of my grandmas. I now have like six grandmas, four from church and then my two actual grandmas, both of which live to far away for me to treat them like grandmas so the others are who I treat like grandmas... How did I get to talking about Grandmas?
> 
> Oh yes, My book. It is a bit short, only 37,000 words or so, It is about five girls who live in a place, not our world, that is kinda based off the middle ages, kinda, nothing is actually checked so... But it's about the girls, the country they live in treats women worse then dogs, so these girls decide to don armor and protect the town. When things happen, the girls decide to leave, but since the laws are stupid, If they are gone after dark than they will be killed, so they travel as men. Stuff happens and well, stuff happens. They find out that they are famous in more then just their town, some plot twists. Things like that, Oh and Ducks! I even fit in Ducks.
> 
> His name is Kurt and he is little and he is intelligent and stuff. Well that is kinda my book. If you want to donate to help that along then that would be awesome.
> 
> Well I think I have talked your ears off... or written your eyes off... Anyways. I think I am done promoting my book.
> 
> If it works out then you should look for Lords of Aundi in book stores near you... or at a website near you... or something...
> 
> Okay BYE!
> 
> Mars


	18. His Aunt Petunia

**I own My own Laptop! But it sucks so I'm at the library right now. So... We are going to pretend that Lily, instead of being born in January, she was born in November. Just because I can. Vernon is very ooc in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE SHOWS/MOVIES! I will try, but sadly I am a poor writer...**

* * *

A week has gone by. Kurt had called David every day and David seemed to be getting better. Dave's mom has moved back in, apologized for what she did. The three were happier now then they have ever been, well, according to David they were.

After everything, Kurt had forgotten about teaching his aunt how to play the piano.

"I'm Home! Aunt Petunia!" Kurt called out when he entered the house. The sound of music, badly played, drifted from the living room.

"Aunt Petunia?" He hung up his sweater, dropped his bag on the chair, and wandered into the living room. His aunt was sitting at the piano, plucking the keys, while not bad per say, better then any beginner Kurt had heard, but not good.

"Er, Aunt Petunia? Are you okay? You look...down." Kurt sat next to his aunt, who indeed looked downtrodden, her head was bowed, and her eyes were red.

"Oh, it's nothing." She wiped away her tears with one hand and tried to play with the other. Kurt's heart clenched. His aunt had never been this depressed before, not when Kurt was here.

"Here." He guided her fingers to the keys, and helped her play a simple song.

* * *

Kurt groaned when he finally got to his bed that night. His aunt had locked herself in her room shortly after dinner and Kurt didn't like the look she gave the calender. He turned to his own with a glare, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. What was the importance of November 20? He went over it in his mind over and over. But nothing came to mind, nothing major, nothing minor even. He rolled his eyes and got to his feet, he pause a second by his door, before opening it slowly. His aunt's door was still closed and the light from downstairs was on. He decided to ask his uncle, maybe he knew something.

Kurt made his way silently down the steps, moving slowly so his aunt couldn't hear him. Why he didn't want his aunt to hear him was beyond him, it just seemed important not to let her hear him.

He got to the bottom of the steps after a minute and made his way to the living room without complications. His uncle was sitting in his armchair, a cup of tea balanced on the arm and a book in his hands.

"Uncle Vernon?" Kurt asked, his uncle looked up, his glasses slipped a bit and he looked over them to look at him.

"Um...Do you know why Aunt Petunia was so sad?" Kurt asked, he might as well be blunt, it wasn't like he could be subtle when his aunt was in, assumed, pain.

His uncle sighed and flipped his book closed. He motioned for Kurt to take a seat. Once Kurt was sitting his uncle leaned forward, his elbows resting on his legs.

"Look son, today is, it is a very important day for her. Today, 32 years ago, she became a sister. Today, 21 years ago, she lost a sister" the 'for selfish reasons' went unsaid, "and today, 10 years ago, was the first year she celebrated without her sister." Kurt's eyes widened. It was his Aunt Lily's birthday? He felt a rip in his heart. His aunt went through all of this, "And this is the first year that she has allowed herself to care." His Uncle Vernon rubbed his face.

Kurt felt numb, everything fell into place. Her aunt was hurt, she was in pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. Years of hatred and guilt were piling up on her, and he just came here, and he made her feel.

He could punch himself.

"Son, don't blame yourself. This had to be done. She will get better. She is strong, even if she doesn't show it often, I married her because I saw how strong she can be. I love that she is a strong and independent woman, a woman who gave up her career so she could be the mother of my child. She is probably the only woman who has the guts to fight with my mother," He cracked a smile, Kurt couldn't help but smile back, "this isn't going to cripple her. If anything, this will make her stronger." Vernon sighed deeply.

"Now go on up to bed. You have school in the morning." Kurt grinned and made his way up to his room with a small bounce. He was startled slightly when he got to the top of the steps, his aunt's door had shut right when he got there. He smiled to himself before going to his own room. His uncle was right. His Aunt Petunia would be alright.

* * *

**So, It is short, but it is the next chapter. I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, so I skipped it. I just went right on to the next thing in my agenda.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Mars**


	19. Down Hill Fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, All my chapters are getting shorter and shorter.
> 
> Well, here is the next instalment.
> 
> I do not own them!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Kurt received a phone call from a sobbing Santana Lopez. Now that was something Kurt never thought he'd get.

The girl told him how Finn outed her to Ohio, and how her parents didn't know. Kurt shushed her, telling her it would be okay.

"You need to tell your parents Before they hear it from someone else. Don't worry honey, you are going to be okay." Kurt assured her.

"But" sob "What if they kick me out?" Kurt felt bad for the girl.

"I'm sure one of the glee clubbers, if not all of them, would let you stay at their place." Kurt told her kindly.

Santana seemed to calm down.

"How's Dave?" Santana asked quietly, obviously trying to change the subject. Kurt obliged.

"He's fine. His parents said he might be able to take his GED soon." David had opted out of going to school after everyone found out he was gay, even though he had the protection of the glee club and the football team.

"Thats, interesting." She sounded better.

"I'm gonna go now Kurt. Thanks." She said the last part in a whisper. Kurt smiled.

"No problem Santana. I'll talk to you later."

Kurt hung up only to dial Finn.

"Hello?" Finn answered, out a breath.

"Hello Finn."

"Kurt! Hey. Sorry, just ran home."

"Ran home?"

"Yeah... Santana brought up a point. I'm just, trying to get in shape." Kurt winced. He knew what Santana had said, and he kinda understood why Finn did what he did, seeing as Finn's brain to mouth filter is in bad need of upgrades.

"I heard you outed her." Kurt didn't mean for it to come out that way, but he was mad.

The silence that followed almost made Kurt think Finn hung up, but he could hear slightly ragged breaths over the line.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I didn't know anyone was there, I just... She needed to... She said..." Finn was crying, Kurt could hear it. Kurt wanted so bad to be mad at him, but he was like an over grown puppy.

"I know Finn. Have you apologized to Santana?"

"No."

"You should. In person."

"Okay."

"Good luck Finn."

"Thanks Kurt. I'll talk to you later Dude."

"Bye."

* * *

It was a couple of days later when he got a call from his cousin.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Do my homework, be nice, not try and hurt someone with the stuff you taught me."

"Why? Are you okay?"

"It's just. They're relentless. I just want to punch one of them."

"Dudley, what happened?"

"Nothing! Just, taunting, name calling stuff. It sucks being on this end of it."

"Hang in there."

"Can I have David's number?"

Kurt froze. He hadn't told his cousin anything. Dudley didn't know.

"Uh, I'm not sure if that's a good idea right now." Kurt felt bad saying it. His cousin needed someone who could relate, David was perfect, only, he didn't know if it would help or hurt David.

"Oh. Okay. Bye Kurt."

"Wait, Dudley!"

"..."

"Damn." Kurt hung up and paced. This was bad. Everything was just getting worse everywhere. At least everything is going well with Harry and his friends.

* * *

Kurt spoke too soon.

Sarah had been petrified. Kurt got a frantic phone call from Puck telling him about everything that his mom had gotten from Dumbledore, how there was some kind of monster in Hogwarts and how his sister was the first victim, how she could have died.

Horror and fear shot through him. Just the other day he got a letter from Ron about how the girls played a massive prank on their teacher, who happened to be the pompous guy from the book store. And now Sarah was hurt, in some kind of magical coma until a cure could be made.

EVerything was going downhill, and fast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be Dudley POV from whats happening at school for him because of the change in attitude.
> 
> Mars


	20. Dudley's predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! A Dudley Chapter! He gets bullied, sweet Revenge! But then, this will help him redeem himself. Oh, and a crossover is added!
> 
> I DONOT OWN!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Dudley had a bad day. His once friends had called him a fat nerd and then stole his pudding. Then he found his math homework shredded and covered in something nasty. He worked hard on that, and now it was destroyed.

He didn't know that he made people feel this way when he bullied.

It felt like something was ripping his heart to shreds, and it was really hard not to cry.

He had cried the first time he got bullied by his so called 'friends'. It was only a few days into the year, after he told them he wanted nothing to do with bullying.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Dudley opened his door only to get shoved into a wall with his backpack getting tossed to the other end of the hall._

_"Hey!" He yelled before glaring at the boys smirking at him._

_"What you going to do about it pig?" The biggest boy taunted. Dudley's glare turned a shade of hurt._

_"What? Can't take getting a bit of friendly hazing?" He asked with a grin. Dudley pushed past them and started to grab his bag, before it was jerked out of his grip._

_"Hey give it back!" The bullies laughed and started to throw the bag to each other, keeping it out of Dudley's grasp. He might be just as big as them, but he was also overweight, only one of the others was, and he was trying not to hurt anyone, what would David think if he did?_

_Dudley started to tire and slowed._

_"It looks like fatty is slowing down." The biggest boy had his bag in hand, he tore it open and dumped its contents._

_Dudley couldn't help the tears that fell._

_"Look! The fatty is crying." The other boys laughed._

_"We'll see you later cry baby." And the boys left him there, crying as he clutched his broken backpack._

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Dudley had been late for class that day, and pretty much every day after that. He had gotten good at dodging his tormentors, but sometimes, like today, they would get to him before he could hide. His math homework had disappeared the night before so he was almost a hundred percent sure his roommate was helping the bullies.

He got to his room unscathed after the last class ended, before his roommate got there, and picked up his phone, he wasn't allowed to keep his cell phone on him during the day, to dial Kurt.

"Kurt?" He didn't mean to sound so pathetic, so much like the baby he was accused of being.

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can do it." He admitted.

"Do what?"

"Do my homework, be nice, not try and hurt someone with the stuff you taught me." Oh how he wanted to just punch those bullies in the face, maybe do a couple of mean pranks on them.

"Why? Are you okay?"

"It's just. They're relentless. I just want to punch one of them." It would feel great to feel his fist making contact with their faces.

"Dudley, what happened?"

"Nothing! Just, taunting, name calling stuff. It sucks being on this end of it." But then, he hated the feeling of being weak, and he doesn't know if he wants to make them feel this bad.

"Hang in there."

"Can I have David's number?" He could help, he could help Dudley through this, he went through this too.

His cousin paused, Dudley was confused.

"Uh, I'm not sure if that's a good idea right now." But, he wanted to say, but he said he'd be there for me.

"Oh. Okay. Bye Kurt." He guessed that even David had better things to do.

He hung up and curled up on his bed. He had boxing practice soon, he should get up.

He should have, but instead he fell into a light sleep.

* * *

He got in trouble when he showed up to practice just as it was ending.

"Dursley, what's the matter? You were doing so well since you joined." The coach chastised.

"I'm sorry sir. Just been tired."

"Are you getting sick? I can't have you sick for the competition kid."

"I'm fine." He assured the man before going back to his room.

He walked aimlessly through the school, avoiding anywhere his bullies might be, or, he tried to.

"What do we have here? A fat piggy looking for more food to stuff his face?" The head bully, Rob, sneered. It was then Dudley realized he wandered to the cafeteria, his face turned red.

Rob and his friends surrounded him, they were all snickering.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A blonde boy stormed up to them, Dudley didn't recognize him, he looked about a year or two older then him.

"Go away kid, this is between him and us." Rob glared at the boy.

"Oh yeah? Because I'm sure it was between you and Professor Gaius." The boy smirked before looking pointedly behind them.

And there was the history teacher, Professor Gaius.

"Is something the matter boys?" The man asked.

"No." They chorused before darting out of the room. The professor left after them, leaving the cafeteria empty save for Dudley and the blonde boy.

"Thanks." Dudley mumbled before adjusting his bag.

"No problem mate. Name's Arthur." He held out his hand.

"Dudley."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH! MERLIN! I had to! I just had to.
> 
> So, This is the next chapter.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> I plan on having Merlin being a Slytherin first year when Ginny and Sarah are second years.
> 
> So Merlin would be four years younger then Arthur.
> 
> SO! Read/Review!  
> Mars


	21. Worrying isn't good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! It's been a very long while. I am so sorry. 
> 
> But hey, I am still working, and maybe a bit slower then I meant to be. I kinda want to finish a lot of my stories, but I seem to be stuck. Bah. 
> 
> I will try to be more timely. 
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kurt just wanted to crawl under his covers and hide.

His friends never learn.

Rachel is going against Britney for class president because of an offhanded comment by Kurt. All he said was that they needed someone competent to become the class president this year. And then Rachel decided she was the only one able. Then she insulted Britney, who then decided that she would be better then Rachel.

Kurt groaned when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He growled out, not looking at his phone display before answering.

"Kurt?" The voice was almost timid, but he recognized it instantly.

"David." Kurt sat up, the blankets he had already pulled over his head pooled down to his hips.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while." Kurt crossed his legs. He could hear David move.

"Yeah, I've been studying. I passed my GED though so..." David sounded happy, but he also didn't.

"Have you talked to the glee club? I know their drama is a bit, contagious, but they are good people. I would talk to them one on one though." Kurt grinned to himself.

"Yeah actually. I talked to Puck. He is really frazzled. He told me about how his sister was hurt at that fancy school of hers." David started.

"It got me thinking about Dudley actually. How is he? Did you give him my number? He hasn't called." David sounded just as worried about Dudley as Puck did about Sarah. Kurt felt guilt well up.

"I uh, I kind of. I told Dudley it wasn't a good time to call you. And he hasn't called me back." Kurt admitted. A sharp intake of breath.

"Oh." That was it? He had imagined an angry reply, maybe a rant. But 'Oh'?

"Are you okay? Did you want me to give you his number?" Kurt still felt bad.

"Yeah. I'll call him." David sounded tired, and a quick glance at the clock told him why.

"David Karofsky, you should have been in bed hours ago!" Kurt said scandalously.

"It's Saturday tomorrow." Was the only answer. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll give you that." Kurt huffed before flopping down on his back.

"So how are you feeling? Other then tired." Kurt teased. David laughed on the other side of the line. The two talked and 'exchanged information' until well into sunrise on David's side.

* * *

Dudley was just setting down to do his homework, Arthur was sitting across from him. They were in Arthur's room, his roommate had gone home for the weekend.

His phone rang. He frowned, only his parents and Kurt knew his number, and he had just talked to his parents. He sighed.

"Hello?" He was resigned to talk with his older cousin. Arthur gave him a worried look.

"Well don't sound so excited."  Dudley gasped, then broke out in a huge grin.

"David! Hey! How did you get my number?" Dudley grinned at Arthur, who just chuckled and shook his head.

"Kurt. He felt bad about denying you the right to call me first. I was just studying for a test and I told him I didn't want to be bothered. I think he assumed I meant by you too." Dudley wasn't sure how much of that was true, but he guessed that if David was covering for his cousin, then there had to be a good reason why.

"Oh. That makes sense. So, did you pass?" Dudley excused himself from Arthur's room, the boy gave him a thumbs up, which made Dudley blush before he ran to his room.

"Yeah. I passed. I can now get a cruddy job. But hey, that's a step up from not being able." David's voice held a hint of something bad, but Dudley ignored it. He didn't want to know what he and Kurt were hiding, not really.

"So how are you doing? I heard that you had some trouble at the beginning of the year." Dudley sighed.

"I did. But then I met Arthur." Dudley proceeded to list off everything that happened since the beginning of the bullying, and his meeting and friendship with Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

Puck paced. He didn't know what to do. His sister was hurt, he let his sister get hurt. Why had he let his sister get hurt?

He would have pulled out his Mohawk if it hadn't been for his girlfriend, Lauren, but even she was growing tired of his endless worrying. It wasn't like he meant to, he was just worried.

"Hey man." Wait, when had Finn gotten here?

"Hey. When did?" Puck frowned.

"Oh, your mom let me in. She called and said that you were freaking out. I've noticed it at school too. You seem, angrier." His friend's face was filled with worry.

"Yeah. It's just, Sarah is hurt, and there is nothing I can do to help her. I called Kurt, but there isn't anything he can do about it either. The only thing I can do is have a constant letter exchange with the kid." Finn looked confused for a second.

"You mean the kid that you threatened with the spiders? The one that stole the car?" Finn asked, the two went downstairs and started the TV, a video game of mindless destruction was loaded up. They played and talked for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ron almost wished that he could just talk to Puck face to face. This letter exchange takes way to long, and by the time it gets to Puck and back, most of what he said before hand is pretty much useless.

He groaned into his arm, the page was sitting innocently on his desk, the muggle paper mocking him.

'If there is anything you know that can help her, then do it.' Ron wanted to burn the page.

He had tried everything, he didn't want the students to get hurt, and he wanted the girl to survive and get better, but that was all out of his ability, he wasn't able to help, he was only twelve, he couldn't help, he could heal people, not like Madam Pomfrey, and even she was having trouble.

Ron pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write as much about the procedure that he remembered from Madam Pomfrey. Maybe that will help, maybe it will be worse, or maybe it will do absolutely nothing. He dismissed the thought and just continued to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I liked it. I'm pretty sure the next chapter, or maybe two chapters, will bring the end of the season, and movie. I just want you guys to know, I'm using the movie as my base, not the books, though I will probably bring some elements from the books into it. 
> 
> Also, Arthur and Dudley, super best friends! I was debating who I wanted to permanently pair Dudley up with, but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Was thinking of bringing in Sherlock, but I'm still debating how they would come in, maybe as wizards, maybe at Dudley's school? Dunno, I'll figure it out. 
> 
> Also, thanks everyone who favorite/followed/reviewed! My goodness, never have I thought that this could get this big. I honestly thought that I would finish this after a couple chapters with a few followers. But then, this happened! THANK YOU!
> 
> Mars


	22. Christmas Hols Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can, Morgana is 16, Arthur is 14, Dudley is 12, and Kurt is 18, or, soon to be 18, in this it's the day before his 18th. They get a couple weeks of school off for Christmas holidays, so let's see, a week before, which would be the 19th, to a week after, which would be the 31st. Just, I don't actually care if that isn't right. That's what I am doing. Dudley and Arthur got the 18th to the 31st.
> 
> Remember, I am setting things up. Things that were not originally planned, but will actually put some plot into this thing.
> 
> Unfortunately, the rewrite is taking forever. I think I'll just, continue to post while I rewrite this and I'll announce whenever I do get around to posting all the rewritten chapters.
> 
> 1072 words
> 
> I don't Own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Kurt liked to ignore things he didn't like. He didn't realize that that could lead to this kind of trouble. Mainly, girls.

Now you ask, why is Kurt having trouble with _girls_ of all things. It's quite simple, Kurt's overly effeminate clothing and accessories were in storage. And girls like mysterious foreigners who gave off an air of indifference.

The holiday cheer gave them the courage they need to ask him out.

* * *

"It's not funny." Kurt's voice was bland and gave no room for argument. Finn's laughing didn't stop.

"It is actually." Santana grinned. The glee club had decided to group chat with him while at a party in Rachel's basement.

"Dude, you got asked out by six girls is the span of three hours. How is that not funny?" Puck grinned at him. The others burst into laughter again, Tina even fell off the couch they were sitting on.

"I don't know why they assume they have a chance. I have told more than one person since starting school here that I was not interested in the, fairer sex." Kurt sighed and checked over his nails, his supplies sitting on the desk aside his laptop. The sounds of laughter subsided a bit, a few chuckles still emitting from the speakers.

"You should just say yes." Brittney told him, she having been the only one to not laugh, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"You shouldn't keep your Kurt kisses to yourself. I'm sure other girls will like them as much as I did." The laughter was gone. Each glee club member turned to look at her.

"When we kissed you got hard sometimes. So you can't be all dolphin." Brittney announce with a firm voice, like she had discovered something about Kurt that had been evading her. They all turned to the computer screen, which showed a burning red Kurt.

"I, I, I don't know what you are talking about." Kurt hurriedly pressed the disconnect on the screen, the glee club disappearing. He ignored all of their tries to call back and curled into a ball under his blankets.

He didn't like girls. He was pretending to kiss a guy. A guy with soft lips and no facial hair and curvy hips.

Kurt groaned out loud and went to take a shower.

* * *

"I heard from Puck that you might be Bi?" Kurt made the mistake of answering David's call. He almost hung up on him, but decided against it.

"Brittney is convinced I am. She tried to get back together a few times after we broke up. I tried to explain to her why we were going out in the first place, but it doesn't seem to have done anything." Kurt told him while falling onto his computer chain. All his energy drained. His cousin would be coming home soon.

"So there isn't a possibility you are?" David didn't sound convinced.

"Are you of all people questioning my sexuality?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow raised. He would have thought David would understand.

"No, I'm certain you like guys, but I was just, well, Brittney sounded convinced, and you know how she is. It's hard not to believe her when she makes sense." David answered. Kurt understood. When Brittney made sense, which was only a fourth of the time she spoke, she was usually right.

"Bisexuality isn't real. It's a term used by gay people who don't-" Kurt started, only to be cut off by David growling angrily.

"Don't. Kurt. That's rude and unnecessarily mean. I need to go. Don't call me back until you learn some damn manners." Kurt looked at his phone, which was showing the amount of time he spoke with David until the other boy hung up. He wasn't being mean. Bisexuality wasn't real. Kurt decided not to think about it anymore.

* * *

Kurt welcomed his cousin when he arrived, and was confused when a taller blonde boy marched into the house behind him.

"Name's Arthur. I'm Dudley's friend. My dad had to go on a business trip and Dudley decided to invite me for Christmas." Arthur grinned at Kurt before making himself at home.

"My sister is going to join us when she gets off of school." Arthur told him. Apparently he had talked to Uncle Vernon on the phone the past month, convincing him to board them for the holiday. Kurt glared at the arrogant little shit.

Kurt was just glad that Harry was going to be there to help Dudley in keeping Arthur away from Kurt.

* * *

So, Harry wasn't coming back for the Christmas holidays. Apparently he had other, more important things to do. Kurt was sure the boy and his friends were doing something dangerous, very dangerous since Harry assured him several times in the note that they would be safe.

Uncle Vernon had still gone to the train station to pick up Arthur's sister. It actually surprised Kurt a little, Arthur's sister was arriving at the same time as Harry, or would have been if Harry was coming back.

What were the chances that she was a witch?

* * *

It was actually a big chance. Kurt was helping the 16-year-old girl get her things settled in Harry's room when she dropped her wand. She tried to play it off as junk, saying it must have gotten stuck on her luggage when she was outside.

"Just, don't let Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia know. they still aren't the most, accepting of witches and wizards." Kurt assured her. Morgana smiled in relief.

"So, brother or sister?" She asked once they were settled down. Dudley and Arthur looked surprised.

"Cousin. Harry Potter. Know him?" Morgana's eyes widened in surprise. Dudley as well, until he realized why Kurt would mention Harry.

"You're a witch?" He asked in hushed awe. It meant that he had more in common with Arthur then he thought he did.

"Yes I am. And you two are related to Harry Potter. Interesting." Kurt wasn't sure he liked the calculating glance the girl sent his cousin.

"Let's pull out a board game. I'm sure Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon want some time away from screaming children." Kurt stood. Dudley nodded, knowing that his parents would like some time alone while his mother taught his father how to cook.

The way Kurt said it told him that the lessons they were having in the kitchen were not actually cooking lessons. He really didn't want to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Bi, so I know it is real, just in case anyone gets offended. Kurt in this, he is in denial. Just like he was when he tried to convince everyone he was straight. He put so much work into showing everyone he likes guys, he thinks it will erase everything by admitting that he likes girls too, even if it's only to himself.
> 
> So, Morgana. She is in this now. And she is Bi. She is going to help Kurt realize his sexuality. And this may or may not happen in the way you guys think it will.
> 
> Welp, I am out ppl! Need to use the bathroom...
> 
> Here you go and review and stuff.
> 
> Should I post the rewritten chapters as I write them or wait until all the chapters are rewritten before posting?
> 
> Mars


	23. Christmas Hols Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Short Chapter. Sorry about this, I had intended to just make christmas break in two chapters, but I guess it will be three.
> 
> Anyways. There is het kissing and making out in this, so if you don't like it, sorry, it had to be done, since some of the characters are bi and het.
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> 839 words
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Arthur, as it turned out, was vicious in board games. Dudley on the other hand, wasn't very good. Arthur tried to help his friend, but the younger boy just couldn't grasp the finer works of Monopoly. He got the concept, but he kept trying to hoard the money he got without getting houses or buying much property.

They moved on to Life, which Dudley zoomed past and ended up losing, even though he got to the finish first. Morgana had quipped that he needed to live a little when he asked how he lost.

"Let's play video games." Dudley pouted after he lost yet another game. The others couldn't really say no. They piled onto Dudley's bed and floor, the television was displaying one of Dudley's fighter games.

"Ha!" Dudley crowed when Arthur died. Dudley was killed soon after by Morgana. Kurt and Morgana continued to fight, keeping in the stale mate, until it came to sudden death. One good hit would be the death of one.

Morgana leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek, freezing him. Morgana grinned triumphantly as she killed his character. Kurt's hand went to his cheek, before a glare overtook his face, his eyes narrowing.

"You cheated." He hissed at Morgana, who looked like the cat that ate the canary. The look sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Hey Kurt," His attention was brought to Dudley, who was lying on the floor next to Arthur.

"Yes?" Kurt prompted when Dudley didn't continue. The boy looked deep in thought.

"What are we doing for your birthday tomorrow?" The siblings turned first to Dudley, then Kurt.

"Birthday?" Arthur asked, looking more interested then Kurt thought he should be. It was only his birthday, not anything that should interest practical strangers.

"Yeah! He's turning 18." Dudley sounded more excited than Kurt felt.

"An adult. Kurt, you're leaving us all behind in childhood." Kurt glared at Morgana, her voice soft and sarcastic.

"I can't wait until I'm 18." Dudley and Arthur decided to leave the room and go outside. Kurt didn't question why.

"So, today is the last day that you would be considered jail bait?" The words sounded foreign on her tongue like she had heard the words spoken by someone else and had only decided to use them now.

"A first year used the reference. I wonder if you know her, Sarah?" Morgana cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I know her." Kurt frowned. Sarah was hurt, still as far as Kurt knew.

Kurt was looking at the floor, leaning on the bed slightly, when he heard the door close. He looked up and saw Morgana leaning against the wood.

"You know Kurt, for a Muggle, you aren't too bad on the eyes." Kurt was only slightly confused at her words. What does a muggle have to do with being attractive?

Morgana moved forward, stalked more like. Kurt could feel his body freezing up.

He knew he should stop her, but his mind was still on the matter that Brittney brought up earlier. He let the thoughts of 'is he' move through his mind.

Then Morgana's lips were on his, her hands on his shoulder and in his hair.

And he knew, he was. It came to him and shocked him to his core. He was frozen in place as Morgana moved her lips on his.

It only took him another second to react.

* * *

"Where are Kurt and Morgana?" Dudley looked over to Arthur, who was trying, and failing, to move like Dudley. Dudley was trying to teach him some of the moves Kurt taught him, but it wasn't going well.

"I don't know. Morgana is probably trying to poison him. Or maybe strangle him." Arthur said jokingly. It only took the boys a second to think, maybe Arthur wasn't too far off.

It only took another few minutes for the boys to race into the house and up the stairs.

Dudley opened the door without knocking.

Morgana had Kurt pinned to the bed. Kurt's legs wrapped around her waist and his arms wrapped around her shoulders, keeping him pressed flush with her.

"Oh my god!" Arthur complained as he pulled Dudley out of the room and slammed the door closed.

The boys only heard a loud thud and cursing through the door.

* * *

"Andhewaskissing Morgana andtheywereallovereachother! Arthur andIsawit!Ithoughtyouguyssaidhewasgaylikeme?!" Dudley was talking so fast that Arthur couldn't really understand him. He didn't blame the kid; he was startled too. He was sure his sister didn't like people, especially non magical people. She was always so cold to everyone when she was home and tended to treat him and his friends like crap if they were in the same room.

"But David!" Arthur didn't know why she did that. She had muttered how useless muggles were on occasion, but Arthur didn't look too much into it.

He didn't want to feel it, but he didn't trust her. He didn't like this thing she was having with Kurt. It all made him feel uneasy. He just wishes that Kurt knows what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> I have a question, an IMPORTANT question for you guys. I have the first chapter rewritten, and it's 5000+ words long. I need to know if that is too long for a chapter(it would turn me off that's for sure) and if I should cut the chapter into three to five parts. Make it five chapters instead of one. If I did that, I'd wait to post any of the rewrites until after they were all rewritten, and then take every chapter down and post the newly rewritten chapters in their place, all keeping to the 1000 ish word count I've been trying to keep for each of the chapters.
> 
> Just, let me know.
> 
> Mars


End file.
